New Girl
by mlane39
Summary: The WWE has a new Physical Therapist who's been a long time WWE fan. It's time for her to find out that superstars are real people with real problems. Obviously I own no WWE characters.
1. Chapter 1

Lee walked into the conference room she had been directed to with her cup of coffee in hand. This was her first time going with the roster on the road and, of course, her flight had been delayed. She was walking to the pre-show meeting now 25 minutes late. She opened the door slowly and tried to just slip in the side. A man standing next to the door slid down closer to his neighbor for her; it was AJ Styles she realized. She was really going to have to get used to seeing these superstars as real humans quickly. She leaned on the wall where AJ had been moments before. But it couldn't last long...

"Ahhh, our new member. Please, Dr. Lewis come on up." Stephanie McMahon beckoned from the center of the room. All the eyes in the room turned to look at the new girl as she sighed and began to wind her way around WWE superstars.

Annalee, known to most as Lee, was by no means a petite girl. She was perfectly average height at five feet and five inches tall, but she had a sturdy frame which meant she took a little maneuvering to not run into anyone in the tightly packed conference room. She walked up to stand beside Stephanie feeling a little underdressed next to the business woman. While Stephanie was wearing a very lovely business pants suit, Lee was wearing her "uniform" for the night already, a pair of dark wash blue jeans and her black "trainer" polo. Her long chestnut hair tied back into a simple ponytail.

Stephanie smiled at her and then turned to the assembled athletes, "This is our new PT on staff, she'll be learning how we work under Dr. Edleton but then she will move into the lead trainer position for RAW when the brand splits. Do you have anything to add, Dr. Lewis?" Stephanie smiled around the room.

"She looks too young to have ever seen a real injury in her life-"

"You gonna give her something to look at?" someone teased back. Lee heard the muttering and cast her eyes in the direction of a couple men not too far from her. They were a new tag team on the main roster, she couldn't remember their names specifically. They were not the only whispers springing up either. Lee took a big breath and placed her coffee cup down on the table.

"I guess I'd just like to say, 'hello.' I am brand new to how this company works, so you guys may have to help me out a little. That being said I'm not new to the injuries and work you all need. I'm not far out of college, it's true, but I've been working in sports since before I decided to to go back to school for this. And I've spent the last five years working exclusively with the University of Kansas' football and wrestling teams. Young I may be, but I do know what I'm talking about and if I don't I can guarantee I'll be using every resource I possess to find out. Ignorance isn't my style," she said smiling and looking around the room. Trying to make eye contact and convey more confidence than she felt. "So don't be afraid to come to me. I'm a long time WWE fan and I'm excited to get to work with you all and be part of this."

Lee stepped back a little and looked back at Stephanie, who stepped forward. "Ok that's all we have, you know you're storylines, first blackout matches will begin in about three hours so go start getting ready." With that the athletes were dismissed and began to file out of the room. Stephanie turned to look the new doctor over.

"Well I guess it's time to get your feet wet. I'll take you to meet your immediate co-workers and give you a rundown on how we typically set up at these venues."

Lee's head was spinning a little at all the information being thrown at her about how these arena set ups worked. It was so ever changing! Finally, they made it to the trainer's room and Stephanie turned her over to the head trainer.

Dr. Edleton was a man in his upper 40's with short cut brown hair and a no-nonsense attitude. He clinically went over their set up and showed her the database that contained the files for all of the athletes that were liable to come see her tonight. He was done with her within 15 minutes and left her so he could go treat the first superstar to walk into the room. Lee sat there continuing to go over some of the files, taking note on some of the flagged major injuries.

"Hey, you open for business yet?" A low voice said. Lee looked up into the bright blue eyes of Joe Annoai, a.k.a. Roman Reigns. Lee smiled and stood up from her stool.

"Of course, you want to take a seat and tell me what's up?" she said as they walked over to the medical table.

"Well I've been having a thing in my shoulder. Doc worked with it last week but it's still feeling off and I was hoping we could work it out a little bit before my match tonight." The tall man said as he sat down on the edge of the table.

"Let's see what we can do," Lee said stepping to the side of the shoulder he had indicated. "Is it hurting when you move it over head? When you pull a certain direction…?"

"It's mostly when I pull back, when I create tension like this," he pulled his right arm back, drawing the shoulder blades together with a slight wince.

"Ok, ok, big guy. Don't do it again until I've worked it out a little." Lee pressed her thumb around his scapula and dug into the muscle, searching for anything that felt out of place. "How long has it been bothering you?"

"There has been a pull in it for a couple weeks, but there was an intense pain in it during my match last week against Colby." Joe answered.

Lee kept her thumb pressed into a certain point and took a hold of his forearm, "Tell me if there is any pain when I move it in any direction." She started moving his arm up and down slowly, then back and forth at different heights, finding the spots that caused tension. Soon they had pinpointed some of the problem and began to work some drills that could keep some of the ligaments from crossing each other.

"So how is the first day?" Joe asked as he pulled the band back in the motion she had showed him.

"A little overwhelming but not so bad." Lee answered with a smile.

Joe grinned as he let the tension out of the band. "The way you stood up there and called out your doubters this afternoon, you didn't look easily shaken." He said with a little smirk and took the band back up.

"I'm not shaken. It's just a lot to take in is all. There is a lot involved with all of this. I feel like just hiding in here where I know what to expect and I know what I'm talking about," Lee said with a small smile of her own as she adjusted his shoulder back while he pulled through the band.

"You'll get the hang of it, if you need help with anything you can come find me. Don't worry, Doc, we won't let you get lost." Joe said with a wink as he let go of the band.

"Well I appreciate that, Joe. How is that arm feeling?" Lee said coming back over with a water bottle.

"A lot looser, I'm not feeling that pull." Joe answered as he circled the shoulder around a little.

"Good. I think you're good to go for tonight, just keep it warm before the match, ice it after, and do a few of those exercises with the band any time you hit up the gym this week. Come back in before your next match and we'll check it to make sure those ligaments aren't crossing back over." Lee said as she smiled up at the tall Samoan.

"You got it, Doc. And I was serious, if you need help with anything, come find me." Joe said as he headed out the door.

Throughout the night Lee worked with several superstars, learning real names and finding out injuries. She managed to keep herself from being too starstruck. Her first night at RAW was winding down and there was really only the main event match left. The stream of superstars had slowed down to a trickle and Lee was beginning to put together her paperwork for the evening.

'Knock' knock' "Hey do you still have time to see me?"

"Yeah, of course," Lee answered as she turned from her computer toward the doorway. Colby Lopez, also known as Seth Rollins, was walking into the office.

"Have a seat. What are we looking at?" Lee asked as she walked toward the table.

Colby took a seat, "Well, it's not too bad tonight, but I'm supposed to have my knee checked after each match since I came back."

He extended his leg in front of him, scooting back on the table so his whole leg could fit. He was freshly showered from his match and wearing some basketball shorts that he pulled up to give her access to the joint.

Lee walked forward and placed her hands on either side of the knee, examining the scars for inflammation.

"Why don't you lay back so I can manipulate it a little bit. Did you have any problems with it tonight? Was there any pain throughout the match?" Lee asked as she began to manipulate his leg; pulling towards his chest, turning the leg from the knee joint, etc.

"No, nothing new. It's still a little loose feeling. It's like it just tires more quickly now, but the doctors said that was normal and, as long as I didn't push it too much, the endurance strength would build back."

"Yeah, that's a pretty common phenomenon after most muscle repair surgeries. Have you been pushing it?" She asked looking up at him suspiciously.

Colby looked slightly guilty, "No, not really...I may have done a little too much weight on some of my squats at the gym this week. But there was no pain, I swear."

"Pain isn't the only reason to stop an exercise. I can feel this and tell you that the muscle tissue is inflamed. I haven't worked with you before so I don't know how much inflammation has been normal for you since the injury. But I will say you need to go ice this joint. Pushing yourself at the gym is all well and good, you do need to rebuild the strength, but you also need to ice this as soon as you leave, not just later that night. Ice on the joint, heat to the larger muscles, the quads and hamstrings, if they're tight then it will cause tension on the new repairs." Lee finished as she went over to the fridge set up and put together a pre-packaged ice pack. She returned and began the process of securing it to the knee.

"Ok, I'm sorry, Doc." Colby said with a smile. Lee glanced up at him and saw he was lying casually with his arm under his head looking at her with a little bit of a smirk at her beratement.

"Are you sure you aren't related to Joe? He's the only other one to call me that today and you guys have very similar smirks." Lee said turning back to his knee.

Colby smiled even bigger, "We just have spent a lot of years travelling together."

"Well you should be all set," Lee said as she tied off the wrap. As she watched him sit up she noticed his hand.

"You ripped your hands. Do you want some ripfix? I have some in my bag?" Lee asked looking up to his face.

"You carry ripfix?" Colby asked incredulously. Lee crossed over to her bag, "yeah I'm terrible about ripping my hands during rig work; I refuse to wear gloves and I only seem to remember to shave my calluses down whenever they're super tender from a workout." She rummaged through her bag and turned back with the tube to find Colby watching her with a wide grin.

"You're a crossfit girl!" He stated, rather than asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," she walked back over and handed him what looked like chapstick to put on his hands.

"How long have you been in it?" Colby asked as he undid the lid and began to apply the ointment.

"Well I'd say I joined the "fold" about five years ago. I started in college with an interval training program that had its similarities, but nothing is quite the same as Crossfit. When I graduated I joined my local box," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, there is nothing that is quite like it. What are you planning to do out here on the road? Are you gonna drop in places or fight it out at the typical gym set up?" he asked handing her back the tube.

"I'm not sure, I really want to be able to drop in. I love seeing other gyms and coaching styles in Crossfit, but I also can't afford a $20 or more drop in fee everywhere we go," she shrugged as she walked back to her purse to put it away.

"If you want you could try dropping in with Claudio and I," he offered. "We almost always get in for free wherever we go." Lee looked at him strangely for a second.

"Well I'm not sure..."

"Come on, it will be fun, and you can yell at me about my knee some more," he said with a wink as he hopped off the table gingerly. "do you want to come tomorrow? We're meeting in the lobby around 10 to head over. You're in our same hotel, right?"

"Yeah, I am. And I'd like that," she answered.

"Perfect. My name is Colby, by the way, just so we're officially introduced," he held out his hand.

"I'm Lee," she replied as she returned his handshake.

"Well, Lee, we will see you in the morning. Have a goodnight," he said as he limped out the door.

"Have a goodnight," Lee replied as she shut and locked the door behind him. She turned back to her work smiling. Maybe it wasn't going to be as intimidating to make friends here as she had thought.

The next morning Lee got up, stretched, threw on the least grungy gym clothes she had brought, and grabbed a protein bar and her bag as she headed out the door.

As soon as she exited the elevator she could see Colby and Claudio standing by the lobby door with their backs to her.

"She seemed cool, and we don't have to invite her again if she turns out to be a bitch or something…"

Lee chuckled, "I'll do my best to curb my bitchiness."

They both turned, startled. Then Colby blushed a little as he laughed. Claudio simply laughed out right.

"Well I'm sure we've met worse in our line of work," Claudio said with his thick accent and held out his hand. "I am Claudio Castagnoli. Don't worry I'll try to help him keep him from putting his foot in his mouth more."

Lee laughed and returned the handshake, "I'm Lee. Sounds like you have your work cut out for you," she threw a smile at Colby. Colby smiled and shrugged before he grabbed his gym bag.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, lead the way," Lee said and began to follow Colby out the door while Claudio held the it for her.

They walked in the box and immediately Lee started to feel a little nervous but she followed the boys up to the desk.

"Hey, my name is Seth Rollins and this is Cesaro, we messaged somebody about dropping in and getting a workout while we're in town for the show." Colby said with confidence as he leaned casually against the counter top. The girl behind the counter smiled, "Of course, Brian said you'd be stopping by. If we could just have you guys sign a waiver." She leaned down and gathered some papers.

"Yeah, no problem. Our friend Lee is with us, too, so three sets." Colby winked back at Lee. Lee smiled and tried not to worry too much.

After they had the paperwork in order the blonde from the front desk showed them over to where they could put their gear up. They all put their bags down and started putting on shoes and any lifting wraps they needed.

"We usually start off doing our own lifting programs but we typically do a metcon together at the end." Colby stated while he pulled his wraps up his knee. "Do you want to join us?"

Lee took a big breath, "Yeah, I'd like to join you guys but I'll tell you now I'm pretty positive I can't keep up with you guys at all. You might be waiting around an extra ten minutes while I finish." She kind of laughed, but it was easy to see this caused her some real anxiety. She knew when he asked her along that she wasn't at the same level athletically as they were. She was just an average, everyday Crossfitter, they were literally paid athletes.

Colby looked up at her, "We're not worried. Take an extra hour if you want, just do what you need to do." He could see she was still nervous and wondered if her worry that she wouldn't be able to keep up was why she had hesitated to agree to come with them in the first place.

The three took their time warming up and going through their respective weight lifting programs. They spent time joking around all through their sets. It was nice. Lee had spent a lot of time in the gym, she felt comfortable here. And it helped her feel a little more relaxed seeing Colby and Claudio as normal guys. They joked around and gave each other shit like any other two guys at a gym. By the time they were all ready to metcon it had been an over an hour and they were all soaked with sweat.

"Ok, so the metcon I have written in my programming for today is two rounds for time 50 thrusters and 50 toes to bars. Weights for us are 95 pounds, so for you that would probably be…" Colby was thinking hard.

"Probably 65 pounds, that's the usual weights."

"Yeah, so lightweights, stay moving."

"The weights won't be the problem," Lee muttered as she turned toward the barbells. Toes to bar were, bar none, her least favorite movement in Crossfit. She had spent hours working on that movement. Thrusters were no problem but toes to bar...she wasn't sure she was ready to struggle like this in front of the two high level athletes.

Regardless, the three readied themselves for the metcon and all too soon Colby was calling out "3,2,1, Go!" All three picked up their barbells. Lee could stay moving with the guys through the thruster work, breaking at a set of 20 and two sets of 15. Then came time for the toes to bar.

"Ok, you can do this. Just don't watch them," she thought to herself. So she kept herself staring with tunnel vision. She had to do the toes to bar in sets of five, and eventually sets of three, she was only on 35 when the boys started move back over to their barbells. Lee tried not to let this frustrate her or make her feel embarrassed.

She finished and started on her second round of thrusters. She came to the barbell and stayed moving, making up a little time, although the boys certainly still beat her back onto the rig. When it came to the second round of toes to bar she only made it through two sets of five before having to move to sets of three, eventually it became one at a time. As predicted Colby and Claudio finished while Lee was still in her upper 20s on reps. When she finally finished she tried to remind herself that she did well for her own standards on the movement. It didn't completely erase that feeling of not being good enough, but she had been doing this long enough to accept that there were just some things she was never going to be amazing at, toes to bar was on the top of that list.

"Hey, need some water?" Colby offered her a bottle as he sat down by her, leaning back on the rig.

"Thanks," she said sitting up to take a drink. She let out a breath, "And thanks for letting me tag along with you guys today."

"Yeah, you can come with us anytime. We usually rest day the day of a live show, so Mondays and Thursdays right now. But you can come in every other day we're on the road, if you want to," Colby offered.

Lee looked down and took another drink before answering. "I had a lot of fun working out with you guys! But don't feel like you have to invite me along Colby. I know I'm not really as good as you guys. I won't be able to really keep up in any metcon, especially any of them that are heavy on the gymnastics skills. I'd just slow you guys down."

"Is that what you're worried about? Man, Lee, Crossfit is about everyone working at their own levels and I can guarantee we have our own trouble movements. I bet you'll hang right along with us on anything that involves weight, you are really strong! As for the gymnastics, maybe that's something we can help with. Either way it's fun having you around to settle our arguments" Colby winked. "Come on, it was fun you being here. You're different than I thought you would be." Colby said casting her a sidelong glance.

"How's that?" Lee asked suspiciously.

"I'm not sure, I guess I thought you'd be a little more uptight. But you're not, you're easy to talk and BS with. Maybe I was just thinking of you as a doctor, I guess," he shrugged as he got to his feet.

Lee followed suit, "Well thanks, it's generally appreciated if I act slightly professionally when I'm actually acting as a doctor." she chuckled as they headed across the gym. "You guys are different, too. But I think I still have to get used to all of you as people instead of superstars."

"Really? Are you a bit of a fangirl? You hide it pretty well," Colby asked as they went to collect their things.

"Well you guys definitely have some fans that are more hardcore than me. I don't know where people trained at or pay attention to really anything outside of Raw, Smackdown, or paper views," she said with a smile. "But I have watched pretty much since I was kid, at least enough to have kept up with most of the storylines."

"So who's your favorite wrestler then?" Colby asked with a smirk as he stopped to watch her.

"Well my all time favorites are Stone Cold and Lita. My current favorite...Dean Ambrose," she smirked back and walked past him to meet Claudio outside.

Colby followed her out, "Dean Ambrose! Be serious! If you're too embarrassed to admit it is me, that's fine-"

"Oh please! You are far too self assured for my liking, in or out of the ring," she walked up to Cesaro. "And after getting to know you guys I think I can safely say I reside in the Cesaro section."

"Yeah!" Cesaro said throwing his arms up like he would in the ring.

"Oh whatever," Colby scoffed heading around to the driver side.

Soon it was time for smackdown and Lee could be found back in her office. She had done better at finding her way this time. A few superstars had already come and gone. She had just finished working with "Neville" when Bray Wyatt walked in.

"Hi," Lee stated looking up, "Come on in, have a seat." Lee put away her cleaner as he came in and sat on the table she had just finished wiping down. Windham Rotunda, known as Bray Wyatt, came in looking just the way he does on TV. However, there was no smile, he simply sat on the table barely giving Lee a second glance.

"So do we have any issues in particular we need to address?" Lee asked the slightly distracted man.

"No, ma'am, I simply am required to see you before matches from time to time," he replied with a small smile before returning to his thoughts. _Ok,_ Lee thought as she began to move limbs and take joints through their full range of motion automatically. They continued in silence for a while. As she began to finish up Lee asked, "Do you have any concerns about your match tonight?"

"For he said, _what concern is it of yours? You are to follow me._ " Windham said in a startling calm voice as he looked off into space.

Lee stared at him, _"Is he messing with me?_ " she thought. _"He can't really be like that, that's a character. He can't really be Bray Wyatt…"_ if he's just screwing around then I can play that way, too.

" _And because of this the rumor spread that the disciple would not die._ The book of John. Do you think Jesus is going to protect you in the match because otherwise I'm not sure I understand the reference in the context of my question…" Lee replied.

Wyndham turned and looked at her as if truly noting her existence for the first time since he had entered the room. He looked her up and down before settling his gaze on her face.

"I believe I have been protected for a very long time. What is your name?" Wyndham asked looking her rather too directly in the eyes now.

"My name is Dr. Lewis," she replied speculatively.

"No, my dear, your full name."

"Well, my full name is Annalee Isabel Lewis, but I think under the circumstances you should probably call me Dr. Lewis," Lee replied starting to feel uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Annalee. A beautiful name. Annalee, the devil sometimes masquerades as an angel, did you know?" he said looking at her with wonder. "You would make a beautiful angel, Annalee, but are you the devil?" Wyndham was looking at her completely serious and Lee couldn't decide if she should laugh or if he really was off his rocker.

" _If he was really unstable he wouldn't be here; he wouldn't be safe to work with the other superstars in the ring. He has to be just screwing around,"_ Lee decided.

"Well I think I can be an angel or a devil depending on what time of day you catch me, Mr. Rotunda," Lee smiled. "Now, I believe it is time for you to begin warming up for your match." Lee suggested in a polite dismissal, his unwavering stare was really starting to give her the creeps.

"I suppose it is," and he finally looked away as he climbed from the table. He walked to the door but turned back to her before he left, "Your appearance surprised me, little lamb, but I accept destiny as the dark one aligns it. I shall see you soon." With that he turned and left. Leaving Lee staring at the door with her mouth agape. _There was just no way that was real, right?_

Over the next few weeks Lee got more comfortable at WWE she went to the gym with Claudio and Colby and sometimes out for food after. She made friends with some of the other superstars and started to feel like she could join them at catering or at guerilla so she didn't feel so trapped in her office on show nights.

Wyndham came to see her at every show and every exchange was no less strange than the first. If anything it seemed to be escalating; he often spoke of destiny and claiming what was meant for him, sometimes she wondered if he was referring to a championship belt but other times he sounded like he might be, maybe, possibly, talking about her.

It didn't help that he now always stared at her unwaveringly with that smile on his face. Any time she saw him in or out of the arena he looked at her that way. By the end of third week he was beginning to show up at a lot of places Lee was; waiting for her in the lobby, out by her car, when she went out for coffee. It wasn't all the time, but he just seemed to be around an awful lot, especially at the arenas. Of course, he was one of the superstars, he was supposed to be all those places. So Lee convinced herself that she was just a little unnerved by him and that's why she noticed his presence more than some of the others. He never touched her, he didn't threaten, he didn't even make an outright pass at her. She had nothing to really complain about but she was convinced now that he wasn't just screwing around with her, something was really off with him.

Lee had been with WWE a month and the brand split was imminent. It was a morning after smackdown and it was the first time he sent her flowers. As she went to meet the boys she opened her door to find a vase of deep, deep purple orchids and a note. It was from Windham:

 _Little Lamb,_

 _I saw you admire these flowers yesterday and I thought they would be perfect to compliment the darkness I can see hiding within your eyes. Do not worry, it matches mine._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Master_

Lee looked up and down the hall then back down at the flowers. She didn't want them but she didn't know what to do with them. She didn't know what to do about this! She didn't know what to do about him! She put the note on the table in the room and left locking the door, leaving the flowers right where they were.

Lee was almost shaking, she had passed a flower shop yesterday on her way to get coffee. She had been by herself, no one was around. She had seen the flowers and thought they were pretty, unique, she liked that. Now she hoped she never saw them again.

When she got to the lobby and the boys saw her they knew she was upset.

"Hey, Lee, is something wrong?" Colby asked looking at her anxious eyes. Lee looked at him wondering if she should say something. Windham hadn't hurt her and in a couple weeks the draft would happen. Everyone knew Windham was going to Smackdown and she herself was supposed to stay with RAW. She had begun to think of Colby and Claudio as friends and she didn't want them to think she was overreacting or couldn't handle this.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lee said shaking off the thought of the flowers and smiling. "You guys ready to go?"

Colby and Claudio exchanged a look, "Are you sure? You looked pretty upset a second ago?" Claudio asked her.

 _Darn her inability to control her facial expressions!_ "Yeah, nothing big. What box are we dropping in at again?" Lee answered and turned and walked out the door.

The guys exchanged another look and shrugged before following her out to the car.

At the box they worked out hard. Lee had been doing better at keeping up lately. She still struggled with gymnastics movements but Colby would often help her a little after and she was improving. Her speed was getting better, too, with the two athletes there to push her she had started to increase her lung capacity. In return she liked to think she had helped coach them in

some of their weightlifting movements. She really did miss coaching at her gym, but it was still fun working with the guys.

Today they had retested and Open workout and they had all improved on their previous score. They were rolling out and talking about the brand split after.

"I'm glad the brand is splitting. It's gonna be weird not seeing half the roster anymore, though," Colby stated as he rolled out his quads.

"Yeah, I'm glad because maybe now I can actually have a storyline," Claudio laughed.

"Maybe you'll get a chance to beat up Colby," Lee laughed.

"Like he could," Colby scoffed. "there will be a couple of the superstars I could go without seeing for a while though."

"I wholeheartedly agree," Lee muttered darkly.

"You just started, who can you have to dislike?" Colby asked.

Lee bit her lip, she hadn't meant to say anything. "There is just one of the superstars that makes me a little uncomfortable is all."

"Who?" Claudio asked surprised.

"Oh it's not that big of deal. I'll just not be sad when he moves to Smackdown," Lee answered as she moved to roll out her low back.

Claudio and Colby exchanged that look again, "Does this have something to do with this morning when you came downstairs looking like you had seen a ghost?" Colby sat up and looked at her.

Lee thought for a second, she didn't really see how she couldn't tell them at this point after accidentally being the one to bring it up. It had been on her mind all morning, and maybe telling them would make her feel better…

"Well, it's really nothing, just one of the guys left me flowers and a note...a slightly creepy note that makes me feel like he's watching me or something. But I'm sure it was just a coincidence that he saw me when I thought I was by myself walking yesterday. He just always looks at me weird and shows up in a lot of places I am. But I think I'm just being paranoid," Lee said and kind looked down as she trailed off.

"Lee that's the beginning of stalking. Who is it?" Colby looked concerned but confused as he tried to think of who it may be.

"Windham Rotunda. And it's not stalking, he's probably not around any more than the rest of you. I think I just notice him more because he makes me uncomfortable."

"What does he do?" Cesaro chimed in.

"He just...he's just eerie. Honestly, guys he acts like Bray Wyatt. At first I thought he was just messing with me so I kind of went along with it. But it's been a month and now I see him every single day when I'm on the road. He's no less strange. He alternates between quoting the bible, the Quran, and Mussolini. He talks about destiny, the devil, and 'claiming what is meant for him'... I don't know guys. Besides that he's always just staring at me in this like really unwavering kind of way, whether we're talking or he's across the room he looks at me like that. I can feel him watching me at the arena all the time and after the flowers I feel like he's watching me outside too." Lee shuddered and her eyes kind of darted around to the door for a second.

"He doesn't talk to many people anymore, but I used to have a lot of storylines with him. He was always relatively normal outside the ring," Colby started still looking confused.

"And nobody else has noticed him going off the deep end. He has kind of just gotten distant and stopped interacting with everyone, though," Claudio said looking over at Colby.

Lee sighed, she had been worried they wouldn't believe her. "Yeah, I'm probably just overreacting. Maybe he is just being funny," she said and stood up.

"That's not what we're saying," Colby started as he and Cesaro both stood and followed Lee over toward their bags.

"No, I'm just blowing it out proportion. Besides in a week he won't be around anymore anyway." Lee started putting away her things, wishing she hadn't said anything.

Colby reached over and took a hold of her arm to turn her. "Look, whatever he's doing he shouldn't be making you feel this way. You have every right to be creeped out."

"Yeah," Claudio interjected, "Do you want us to talk to him?"

"No!" Lee pulled back, "It's not that big of deal and I can take care of myself...but thank you, I appreciate the offer." Lee smiled.

"Are you sure we could rough him up a little?" Cesaro said smiling and punching his fist into his open hand jokingly.

"I could give him the Pedigree-"

"And then I could send him swinging," the boys started gathering their belongings as they joked.

"I think it's time to bring back the curb stomp," Lee laughed.

"Smackdown chooses...The Eater of Worlds, Bray Wyatt."

Lee breathed a sigh of relief. This was it, the last regular show with him. She turned away from the monitor and found her way to catering. When she got there Pamela and Mercedes, a.k.a Baylay and Sasha Banks, we're eating. So Lee went ahead and grabbed some food and made her way to their table.

"Hey, Hey," Pamela said as Lee sat down.

"Hey, guys, how's it going?" Lee said sitting down and unwrapping her sandwich.

"We were just talking about what a relief it will be to have the draft finally done." Mercedes answered pushing her salad around her plate.

"Especially since you guys get to stay together," Lee laughed as she took her first bite.

"That doesn't hurt. I feel bad for Rebecca, she's the only one of us four that came up together to get put on Smackdown," Pamela answered.

"She gets to be the brand female heading over, though. I feel like she should be called 'The Boss' over there," Mercedes laughed.

"She's definitely got some work ahead of her," Lee commented.

"Yeah she can handle it though. Anyway a bunch of us are going out dancing tonight to kind of celebrate the last time together. You want to come?" Pamela asked looking over at Lee.

"I don't know guys, clubs aren't much my thing…"

"Oh come on, it won't hurt you for one night," Mercedes added in.

"Yeah, ok," Lee answered, "but I don't have some tiny little dress to wear."

"Wear whatever you want. Just make it something you can shake it in" Mercedes said standing up and shimming a little and laughing.

After the show Lee went back to her room and searched through the clothes she had brought along, she hadn't really packed anything to go clubbing in.

Finally, she put together an acceptable ensemble of black skinny jeans, black ankle boots, and a deep red sleeveless top with a slouchy neck that hung down to show the top of a black lace cami. She like the top, it was rouched a little and didn't make her look so thick. She managed to create a passable smoky eye and found a black, multi-chain necklace she had tucked into a corner of her bag. She wouldn't have the time to curl her hair so she teased her hair into a poofy ponytail. She wasn't a showstopper but she wouldn't look out of place. Besides she was gonna be with a bunch of wwe superstars, no one was going to be looking at her, she thought. She grabbed her phone with ID and money and headed down to the lobby.

They all grabbed a couple cabs and headed down town. It wasn't long before the big group of girls, a few of them with their significant others in tow, we're taking over the VIP section of a popular club. Everyone had a drink and we're starting to loosen up and dance.

Lee was dancing out on the floor with Rebecca and Mercedes and having a fun time. Suddenly there was a cheer from the group and Lee turned to see Colby and "The New Day" walking into the section. Lee looked over and Colby smiled and waved. Lee returned the gesture and started dancing again.

"Ooh girl, is there something there," Mercedes leaned in to ask over the loud music.

Lee laughed, "No, we just workout together a lot."

"I don't know he looked right for you when he came in," Rebecca added.

"I think he was just surprised to see me out with everyone, that's all. Trust me it's not like that. He should be with someone like one of you, I'm just the charity case he helps with her muscle ups," Lee laughed.

"What do you mean 'someone like us'?" Mercedes asked.

"Nothing, I just wouldn't be what he's looking for. Besides we're good friends, that's all! Come on let's just dance," Lee said and threw herself into dancing more energetically.

After a while they made their way back to their tables to grab a drink and take a breath. Colby came over and sat down next to Lee.

"Why hello, ladies."

"Hey, Colby"

"Hey, man" Mercedes rolled her eyes. Colby smiled and winked at her then he turned slightly to talk to Lee.

"I wasn't expecting you out tonight," he said. Lee threw a look at Rebecca, "Yeah, I got talked into it somehow."

"Are you having a good time?" he asked taking a drink from his glass.

"Yeah, I like to dance. If I can do it without strange people touching me I like it even more," Lee laughed and picked up her glass before remembering it was empty.

"Do you want another drink?" Colby asked noticing the glass.

"Oh that's ok, I'll get up in a bit and get more. It's just water." Lee answered with a smile.

"Not a drinker?" he asked.

"No I just have never liked the taste of any alcohol so I don't feel the need to waste calories or carbs on it."

"Well regardless of content, I'll get you another. Ladies, anyone else need a drink?" he asked the rest of the table.

"No, thanks"

"I could use another rum and coke."

"Cranberry Vodka, please."

"Ok I think I can handle that, I'll be back in a minute," he chuckled as he turned toward the bar.

All three of the ladies look at Lee.

"We're just friends," she said glaring back. They all laughed and went back to their conversations.

Not long after Colby returned the girls decided it was time to dance some more. While a few men got pulled on to the floor Colby stayed seated with Austin and Ettore at their table.

"Man, do you gotta thing for the Doc?" Austin turned to Colby after the girls had been dancing for a few minutes.

"What? No! What makes you say that?" Colby replied defensively.

"Dude you have been watching her since the moment we got in here," Austin informed him.

"I was just surprised to see her is all. We're friends, we spend a lot of time at the gym together." He looked up and watched her dance. It was different seeing her in nice clothes. The top showed off her toned arms but not in the same way as when they were at the gym. And the color looked nice on her. But he could find similar things on the other girls he was sure, he just wasn't used to it with Lee was all. He noticed her excuse herself and watched her walk out of the section before turning back to Austin.

Austin and Ettore were both looking at him with huge grins on their face. "Yeah sure, man," Ettore said turning back to his drink. "Whatever, champ," Austin laughed.

Lee was making her way through the general public section on her way back from the bathroom. Suddenly a hand reached out and took a hold of her arm. Lee jerked around and found herself face to face with Windham once again.

"Hello, little lamb," he gave a low laugh at the look on her face. "I came to find you tonight. I was surprised to find you in this den of iniquity, Annalee. You are much better than these other harlots, parading their bodies for the pleasure of others," he was glancing around at the other scantily clad girls but he still hadn't let go of Lee's arm even as she kept trying to pull away. "Although I will say, my dear," he said turning back to her and looking her up and down, "you do look quite lovely. This color suits your nature," he said reaching out and brushing the neckline of her top. A shiver ran through Lee's body and she tried to pull away again.

"Windham, please let go and leave me alone," Lee was looking around for help but none of her friends were near and being surrounded by people made them invisible in their own way.

He chuckled again and brought his hand up to her face, "I just came tonight to set your mind at ease, little lamb. This will not be the end. Our paths are still aligned, Little Lamb, I have been shown me the way. When we are united I will become more powerful than ever." He rubbed his thumb across her jaw. Lee pulled back forcefully now, "Let go, Windham, we will never be anything! Leave me alone!" She stumbled as she managed to pull out of his grip. He laughed again, "Oh, no, I'll see you soon, Annalee."

Windham melted back into the crowd leaving Lee standing looking where he had been rubbing the part of the arm he had been holding on to. She started to walk back to the VIP section. She was really freaked out, she didn't feel much like dancing or being with anyone anymore. She wanted to just go home but now she couldn't help but keep looking constantly around her.

Lee walked back into their section and up to the table, "Hey guys, I'm not feeling real great. I think I'm going to head back to the hotel."

"What?No-"

"Come on, just a little longer-"

"We're having so much fun-"

"Ettore is about to see how many of us he can lift," Rebecca laughed.

"What's wrong?" Colby asked looking at her with concern. He could see she did look a little off, but more anxious than sick…

"Nothing, I'm just ready to go," Lee threw a forced smile to him. "I'll see you guys later." And Lee turned to leave the chorus of farewells. She slowly made her way through the crowd to the front door with her eyes darting and jumping any time anyone bumped her. Lee got out front and moved to flag down a cab.

Colby had followed her out and went to touch her shoulder as he called out, "Lee-" she jumped and spun back toward him.

"Shit, Colby, you scared me," Lee said putting her hand to her chest.

"I can see that. Sorry. What's the matter, Lee? What happened?" Colby asked looking at her. She was practically shaking…

"Windham was here wasn't he?" Colby said with realization. Lee looked up into Colby's eyes and felt like crying. She wouldn't let herself do it, but she the feeling nearly overwhelmed her, so she took a deep steadying breath.

"Yeah he found me earlier. Colby, he just…" she shook her head and looked down. "He said it's not the end. He wouldn't let go of my arm and he kept laughing when I told him to let go. He was talking about the dark one and us uniting and being more powerful. He kept saying he would be watching me." Lee sighed and tried to pull herself together.

Colby reached forward and put his hands on her shoulders. "Lee, he won't be on the road with us, it will be different. He won't hurt you, Lee. Come on let me take you back to the hotel," He reached up to call a cab.

"No, Colby, go back inside, have fun. I didn't mean to ruin your night. I just couldn't hang out there looking over my shoulder right now. But you should go back, I can get myself back to the room, I don't need a babysitter." Lee said trying to show more confidence,

"I was just thinking about leaving anyway, I really don't mind. Come on, let's just go back," Colby said opening the door of the cab that had pulled up.

Lee looked at him for a second, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure. Get in the damn cab," he said exasperated. Lee gave a small smile before climbing in and Colby followed suit telling the driver the address of the hotel. When they made it to the hotel Colby paid and they made their way inside and up to Lee's room. Stopping in front of her door.

"Why don't you let me check in your room just in case?" Colby said turning and taking her key from her hand and opening the door. He went inside with Lee following. He gave a quick look around and in the bathroom and closet before turning back to her.

"You should be fine. If anything happens tonight, though, you call me. I'm literally a floor above you. None of this 'I can take care of myself' crap'" he said sternly.

Lee smiled and nodded, "Ok, I promise."

"Good, ok, well goodnight then, I guess," he replied a little awkward before turning back toward the door.

"Colby-"

"Yeah," he said turning back to her.

Lee walked up and took his hand and looked into his eyes, "Thank you." She said it with utter sincerity and she hoped he knew how much it meant for him to be there for her right now.

"Anytime," he said and pulled her into a hug. "Absolutely anytime," he said as he held her for moment. He could feel she was still tense. After a moment he pulled away until he was holding only her hands and looked back at her. She looked like she could cry but instead she stepped forward and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, Colby."

"Goodnight, Lee. I'll come by in the morning and we'll go grab coffee before our flights." With that he squeezed her hand one more time before turning and shutting the door as he walked out.

Lee spent the night tossing and turning, wondering about every noise she heard and every shadow that passed her window. She slept very little and by five just gave up entirely and decided to make sure she had everything ready for her flight. She showered and threw on her travel outfit, a pair of old and faded gray leggings, a cami, and an exceptionally large maroon sweatshirt that used to be her brothers. The sweatshirt was her favorite, it was as soft as a blanket, it did nothing for her figure but it was perfect for long flights and time in the airport. She braided her wet hair and put on minimal makeup for her day of travel. With nothing left to do she picked up her most current book. A copy of Sherlock Holmes and the Hounds of Baskerville. She tried to read but her mind kept wandering and then she would doze.

It was during one of these dozing session that Colby knocked on the door. She opened the door to him standing in the hallway with his bag in tow. "Hey I figured we could grab coffee and head to the airport together," he said looking her over. "Who on earth did you steal that hoodie from?"

"One of my brothers," Lee answered as she turned and grabbed her suitcase handle.

"How many brothers do you have?" he asked realizing he knew next to nothing about her family. They were always talking about his brother or Cesaro's family but he couldn't remember ever asking about hers.

"I have three brothers: one older and two younger. The hoodie was my youngest brother's, Tony," she answered making her way into the hall.

"Is he a giant?" Colby laughed at the fact that it came down to her knees.

"Well he's a football player, a lineman. He played high school, which is when this hoodie is from. Now he plays at D2 school in northern Missouri. He outgrew the hoodie so I stole it," she explained as they walked to the elevator.

"So he is a giant…" Colby concluded.

"He's not that tall, I think he's six foot even, but he weighs around 300# and he's strong as a fucking ox!" she laughed. They walked up to the front desk to check out and find out about the shuttle, which would be leaving in a half hour. They decided to leave their bags and walk to the coffee shop just down the block.

"So are the other two brothers big as well?" Colby asked as he pushed the door of the lobby open for them.

"Thanks. Not necessarily. My older brother is a little shorter and he used to be pretty skinny but he kind of has a beer belly now, he's almost ten years older than me. My middle brother is the runt of the family. He's only a couple inches taller than me and in high school he was pretty scrawny, he's put on a little size in college. Chris and I used to team up on Tony, it's the only way we could take him," she laughed as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Did you guys fight a lot?" Colby was walking with his hands in his pockets looking over at her.

"Oh we'd just play around and wrestle some. Tony and I did get into a couple of legitimate fights. We broke two doors in our house by tackling them and he threw me through a panel wall in our grandparent's basement once," they turned toward the coffee shop. "But mostly we were just messing."

They walked into the little shop. It was cute, with some eclectic art on the wall and some specialty drinks. They both ordered their coffees before finding a table in the corner to sit at.

"What about you and your brother? Did you fight a lot?" Lee asked sipping her coffee.

"Well we were both really into wrestling at a young age, so we wrestled a lot. We've only gotten into two real fist fights. Both times over a girl," he chuckled as he leaned over his coffee.

Lee smiled, "Isn't that always the way. I can't say I've ever fought with Tony on that account"

"Have you ever fought a girl on his account, though?"

"No," she said thinking. "He once punched an ex boyfriend of mine, though. I didn't find out until a little while ago that he did that."

"Well I'll remember to stay on his good side if I ever meet him," Colby laughed.

"Eh, you could take him. You're a lot faster," she joked. They continued talking about their families until it was time to head back for the shuttle.

Once they got to the airport and through security they were headed to different terminals, Colby's flight didn't leave for more than an hour but Lee was going to be boarding soon.

"Ok, well thanks for this morning. It was nice to hang out," Lee said as she gathered her bag to start heading across the airport.

"Yeah, are you ok? You didn't call last night, but you look pretty tired-"

"I'm fine, nothing happened, I just had trouble sleeping," he was still looking at her suspiciously. "I swear!"

"Ok, well I guess I'll see you in a few days at the next stop," Colby said.

"Definitely," Lee smiled she leaned in and gave him a short hug, "see you soon, Colby."

"See you, Lee," he watched her walk to the next terminal before turning to his own hallway.

Things got better with the brand split. The backstage wasn't as crowded and only having one televised show a week was easier on everyone. Most importantly, for Lee, though, was the absence of Windham. He had kept his promise. At every hotel she went to she received a bouquet of dark lilies. She was still creeped out, but she no longer had to talk to him or deal with him at the arenas. Most of the time she was able to forget he might be around.

Lee spent more time with Colby and Claudio sometimes carpooling with them to the next city. She found herself talking to Colby a lot, even texting on their days off. She liked talking to him, they had a similar sense of humor. She could be her dry, sarcastic self and he got it without her offending him. It was nice to be able to be herself a little bit. The girls kept giving her shit about her and Colby "needing to just get it over" with and date. But the idea just seemed so far fetched to Lee. I mean he was gorgeous and funny and the object of lust for women around the world. She was a muscular girl who still had a little bit of a belly that she could never seem to get rid of. Guys like him didn't date girls like her. They dated little waifish things that they could hold and feel like they had somebody to protect. No, the girl that could deadlift 400# you were just buddies with. That was the way it was in life.

Although, if she was being fair, she had leaned up some since starting at WWE. It was a little easier eating with the superstars and seeing how they ate and getting some of the same meals. She felt good at the gym, too. She had gotten so much better at gymnastic skills and she was getting stronger! She could usually stay relatively close to the boys in metcons now. One day she happened to step on a scale in one of the hotels she was at and realized she was at the goal weight she had set for herself years ago when she first began working out. She stopped and looked in the mirror, raising her shirt to see her stomach, the area that had always made her the most self conscious. It _was_ flatter, maybe not solid but you could see some definition there. It wasn't how she had always pictured herself at this weight but she found she was pretty happy with this progress. This was the best she had ever felt.

"Hey, Lee," Colby said as he sat next her at catering one night during a house show. "Claudio bailed on me and I was wondering if you wanted to go see the new Jason Bourne movie with me tomorrow afternoon?" he sat and began to dig into his meal.

"I can't," she replied putting down her phone. "I have an appointment at three tomorrow and I'm not sure how long it will take."

"Like a doctor's appointment?" Colby asked through a mouthful of food.

"No," Lee picked up her bottle of water. "A tattoo appointment?"

Colby looked up at her, "You're getting a new tattoo? You're in a town you've never been before! I thought you liked your tattoo place back home?" Lee had a few simple tattoos; a outline of a maple leaf on her wrist, a lightening bolt on her left ankle, and a mountain range with the word wanderlust on her right foot.

"I do like my tattoo shop but we have a longer stretch on the road for the next couple of weeks so I mentioned it to Matthew and he had a friend here that had a tattoo studio. I figured if anyone knew where a good tattoo studio was in our immediate line up of cities it would be the host of Superstar Ink," she smiled and drained her water bottle.

"What tattoo are you getting that you don't want to wait two weeks for?" Colby asked leaning back.

"Well it's just a tattoo I've wanted for a long time and I've decided I'm going to get it." she answered simply.

"Ok, what is it then?"

"A quote on my ribs that says 'perhaps I am stronger than I think' with a little barbell underneath."

"That sounds like you," he said with a smile.

"Thank you, I think it does. It was the first tattoo I ever wanted, actually" she said looking down and playing with the lid of her bottle.

"Why didn't you ever get it?" he asked curiously.

" Well…" she started self consciously, "I always felt like I wanted to look a certain way before I got it. So whenever I started really working out and losing weight I told myself when I reached a certain goal weight I'd get it. I never reached it and never looked the way I wanted to so I never got it. Since I started here I've leaned out and the other day I realized I'm actually about three pounds under that original goal weight." She took a big breath and looked up, "I don't look anything like I used to picture I would, but I decide the other day that I don't care. I'm pretty proud of how far I've come. Do you know since sophomore year of college I've lost 70 pounds? And you know what, I want that tattoo, so I'm going to get it, it's as simple as that," she finished almost defiantly.

Colby was watching her and smiling, "You should. You work hard and you look great, Lee. I think this will sound condescending, but I'm proud of you. You've changed a lot even just since you've been here. You worked so hard on the gymnastic skills you struggle with and you've improved so much. And I can tell you've lost weight, you really do look great," he said sincerely.

She looked down and blushed, "Thank you, Colby."

"So do you want some company tomorrow?" he asked returning to his food.

"Well not necessarily," she laughed. "I'm going to be sitting there half shirtless trying not to show how much pain I'm in!"

"Well that's why you bring me, to distract you," he grinned.

Lee and Colby walked out of the tattoo place. She had done it, it had been more painful than her other tattoos but she was glad she had done it. Colby had stayed with her. They talked about the tattoos they had and ones they might want someday. The time went quicker than she thought and before long she was done and they were heading out.

"Well we missed the movie," Colby said checking the showings on his phone. We could go to a late one," he already knew the answer.

"If I'm up late I'll get cranky," she answered as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Oh God you're scary enough when you're aren't cranky," he laughed as she shoved him playfully.

"Shut up," she said.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" he asked.

"Wanna just have a movie night?" she looked over at him. "We could go rent a movie and grab some snacks at that convenience store down the block from the hotel."

"Ok, but I get to pick the movie. I'm not watching some chick flick," he said in a playfully disgusted tone.

"Oh but, Colby, The Notebook is my favorite!" she laughed.

"No'!"

She spotted the store up the street and grinned at him mischievously, "First one there gets to pick!" With that she took off running down the sparsely populated sidewalk.

"Hey," and he ran after her catching up at the door and grabbing her around the middle, picking her up, putting her down and going in front of her.

"No fair!" she called out following him in.

"Oh yeah because you were playing fair!" he scoffed as he headed to the movie section. "I'll pick us out something nice and gory," he teased.

"Fine," she sighed. "No horror movies, though. Action or comedy, please. I'll go grab some snacks. You want anything in particular?"

"Whatever, I'll eat anything. Just grab me a gatorade.

"Sure."

"You said you would eat anything!" they were arguing as they walked into Lee's hotel room.

"I meant normal food. Who's ever heard of wasabi bacon cheddar chips!" Colby followed her into the room shutting the door.

Lee noticed something out of the corner of her eye and did a double take. On the table just inside the door was another vase a flowers with a card. She knew who they were from, she received them every week. She tried to walk on by without drawing attention to them.

"You don't know, they could be the best thing you ever tasted," she argued a little distractedly. It was too late anyway, he had noticed the flowers, too.

"You got flowers? From who?" Colby asked setting down his bag of groceries and picked up the card. Lee continued to walk into the main room and sat her stuff on the bed.

"I'm going to start making coffee. You want some right?" she asked obviously ignoring the question.

"Lee, who are these from?" Colby asked with the envelope in hand.

Lee turned and looked at him, "Take a wild guess," she said acidly.

"Is Windham still sending you flowers?" Colby asked stepping toward. She turned and began making coffee, "Every week, always with a note to remind me that 'our paths are aligned' and apart we may be but he's simply waiting." She opened the coffee grounds a little too forcefully and spilled them across the desktop. She sighed, "You can read it if you want, I'm sure it's the same." Then she turned to go fill the pot with water from the bathroom sink.

Colby sat down on the bed and opened the envelope:

 _Little Lamb,_

 _To remind you of the darkness within. Someday it will take you over._

 _-W_

Lee came back in as he was looking the card over. She could see from here it was short, much like the others. Colby looked up at her with concern in his eyes. Her stomach did that little bit of a melting act it did when he looked at her sometimes. She made herself focus on the note and let that feeling of dread bubble back up to replace the previous sensation Colby's eyes at caused.

"Why didn't you tell me this stuff was still going on?" Colby asked looking a little hurt.

Lee sighed and came to sit beside him, "Because that's all it's been, the flowers and a note. He was calling me but I had his number blocked. I don't even remember most of the time. It doesn't seem like such a big deal when he's not saying these things to me in person. The notes I keep in a ziplock bag in case something were to happen and the police need to be involved. The flowers I'll take down and give to the front desk because it usually makes them happy to have pretty flowers and I hate them! If I never get another flower in my life it will be fine by me!" she finished disdainfully.

Colby chuckled, "You still should have told me. I thought he had left you alone." Turning serious again, "What happens when we're in a town near them or we share a paper view and he shows up? What if next time he doesn't just talk at you? How far are you going to let it escalate before you do talk to the authorities, Lee? Are you just going to wait 'til he attacks you?" Colby asked raising his voice and standing to look at her clearly upset.

She looked down, "I don't know," she said softly. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to that. I was hoping whatever weird fascination he's developed he would lose over time being out of sight, I guess."

Colby sat back down but stayed turned towards her, "Well it doesn't look like he is. So what now? I think you should talk to Stephanie or Paul"

"And tell them what, Colby?" Lee now stood getting a little heated herself. "He has never done anything violent to me. He leaves me flowers, not normally considered threatening. I receive vague notes and have odd encounters when we see each other in person. It would come down to my word against his. And do you know the easiest way to solve a problem, Colby? Get rid of it. And they sure as hell aren't going to get rid of someone that makes them millions of dollars from fans around the world!" she sat back down and took a big breath. "I've thought about it. I thought about it before the brand split. But Colby I don't have anything definitive besides a few notes that he's never signed his actual name to. And I'm afraid if a brought it to anyone's attention that it would be seen as easier and 'safer' for me to just be let go or whatever you want to call it. I'm far less important to this company than any of you. And I like working here! I wouldn't want to give this up. I've made great friends here; you, Joe, Claudio, Pamela, Mercedes." She looked over at him, "So for now, I think my only option is to either let things get better or worse, as scary as that thought is."

Colby looked at her and knew she was scared, but he also knew she wasn't completely wrong. "Ok, I get it. But know that this worries me. Next time we're around the smackdown crew I want you to stay close to me or Claudio or Joe." He looked at the stubborn set of her chin, "Please? For my peace of mind."

"Ok, ok I will. Now let's get this movie night started. Put in one of those movies!" she said smiling and standing up to start gathering food.

"Which Star Wars are we starting with?"

"New Hope, duh!"

The weeks continued and Lee watched Colby slowly start his face turn, first losing the championship due to Triple H and then getting screwed at every rematch opportunity. She could tell he liked having the support of the fans for once.

Then Clash of Champions came around. Lee watched the matches in between working with superstars. When Joe's match came up she cringed watching the abuse he and Miroslav sent each other through. After he came back and she went right to work on his shoulder as they watched Claudio take on Stephen for a "final" time. They all knew the storyline coming was to take Claudio and Stephen from opponents to teammates.

"Oww, that hurts, Doc," Joe winced as she took his shoulder through a full range of motion.

"Sorry, Joe, I'll lessen the pressure," she slowed down.

"So you ready to watch your boy tonight," Joe asked her with a sideways glance.

"Oh, but Joe, I thought you were my boy?" she said innocently before ruffling his hair and turning to pick up her trigger point handheld.

He chuckled, "Don't play, dumb, Doc. "

"Oh come on, Joe, not you too," Lee said coming back over and placing the point into the area around his shoulder blade.

"Sorry, love but we can all see it. When are you two gonna do something about it?" He asked wincing a little as she applied the pressure.

"Something about what? Colby and I go to the gym. We ride from town to town. We get food or maybe go to the movies. You've done all of that with him, he does all of that with Claudio. What's so different? Nothing. We're just friends," she said firmly.

"Ok, ok whatever you say, Doc. I won't press it, but just know he hasn't spent this much time with a girl since everything back in 2015," He said looking at her.

"Well that hasn't really changed with me. Just think of me as one of the guys. It's the category I typically fall into," she chuckled.

Joe looked at her seriously, "Doc, nobody that really looks at you could think of you as a guy."

She looked at him with a lopsided grin that he could easily read as disbelief, "Thanks, Joe, but regardless. I'm just not one of those types of girls. I'm the let's go deadlift together and bullshit about life kind of girl. And I remember his 2015, I remember the pictures of both girls he was dating, suffice it to say I am certainly not his type. I wish everyone would just let us be friends without pushing it to be more."

"Ok, you guys figure it out yourself," Joe said working through the shoulder.

Lee watched the championship match out at guerilla with Austin and Ettore. It was exciting until she saw the drop. At first she couldn't tell if he was actually hurt, but as the match progressed Lee could see something was wrong with Colby. The moment he walked through the curtain she was there.

"What happened?" her hands moved to where he was holding his side.

"It's my ribs, something popped," he strained trying to stand up tall.

"Come on, let's go to my office and check but I have a feeling we will be going to get xrays," she gently steered him towards her office. People patted him on the back and congratulated him on a good match all the way to her door.

"Lee, I'll be fine. I've had injuries before," he said as he sat heavily on the table with a sigh.

"That may be true, but I wasn't here to do my best for those injuries before. I'm going to slowly raise your arm. Tell me when and where the pain starts," she examined clinically but much more thoroughly than she may have one of the others before stating it felt like a cracked rib. They went to the hospital where he was xrayed. It was confirmed and it was also confirmed he would be out for the week. They gave him some painkillers for the evening.

Lee brought him back to the hotel and up to his room.

"Here give me your key card," he handed it over. She led him in and took his bag. "Are you planning to shower," she asked.

"I rinsed off when I changed clothes," he answered tiredly looking a little lost.

"Then why don't you change into to what you wear to bed and I'll help you workout some of the muscles we ignored focusing on your ribs," Lee offered.

"That's not necessary, Lee-"

"As your trainer I say it is. You're gonna need all the help you can get recovering," she said putting her hands on her hips.

"But you wouldn't normally do this as a trainer. You wouldn't be at any of the other guys' rooms after a minor injury," Colby said looking at her.

"Some of them I might and the ones I wouldn't, well tough shit, they should have done a better job of befriending me. Now come on, get changed," she started to usher him off.

"Well I typically just sleep in my underwear," he laughed when he saw her look uncomfortable.

"That's fine, do what you're comfortable with then. Just strip down and lie down here on the bed," Colby did as instructed, half asleep already. Lee worked over his tired body, working the knots that were building up in his muscles. He slowly relaxed and began to drift off. As his breathing evened out Lee finished and stood back. He looked so peaceful and there was no denying he was gorgeous. She pulled the blanket over him and as she did he turned slightly. She brushed his hair back behind his ear and smiled softly. Sometimes she wished she was more on his level. He was so perfect, he was funny, he got her Crossfit side, he liked that she was strong, not too mention he was beautiful. But that was just it, he was too perfect! He was a superstar, idolized by millions of people. She was just her, she was normal. It was too much like the plot line of a FanFiction. She sighed and turned, shut off the light as she walked out.

The next morning Lee woke up around nine and texted Colby to see if he was ok. She got up and showered, by the time she finished Colby had text her to tell her he had made it through the night alright. Through a few more text exchanges she also found out he was given a flight out later that day to go home and recover.


	2. Chapter 2

It was weird being at RAW that night without Colby, she had gotten really used to him being around to do stuff with. But she got to hang out with Pamela and Mercedes at catering and rode to and from the show with Joe. The next day she dropped in at a gym with Claudio.

"Come on, girlie, let's go!" Claudio was racing by her, literally. Their metcon today involved a four hundred meter run and she simply couldn't compete with his long strides. He beat her, handily.

Afterwards they were sitting on the sidewalk by the gym pouring down sweat and catching their breath.

"You're getting better," Claudio said with a grin.

"Says the man who just killed me in that workout," Lee laughed as she began to stretch.

"Maybe so, but you kept it a lot closer than you would have two months ago," he smiled over at her and reached out for his toe as well.

"Well thanks, working with you guys will sure get a girl moving faster," she replied dryly. "Not to mention you just haven't seen my progress because you keep moving from city to city quicker with Stephen!" she stuck her tongue out at him and laughed.

"Oh now, don't be jealous, Lee! I don't get jealous of you and Colby," he said arching his eyebrows at her.

"Because there is nothing to get jealous of!" Lee shot back while moving into a downward dog pose.

He laughed, "Sure sure. Well I am sorry I haven't spent as much time with you guys. I feel like I miss things. For instance, are you still having any trouble with Windham?"

Lee sighed as she moved into a pigeon stretch, "He still sends me flowers and a card every week. The cards always talk about our fate and the alignment of the stars or some rubbish. Sometimes he sends gifts, too. Jewelry or chocolates. I always give them to the front desk of wherever I'm staying."

"You know Survivor Series is coming up, we're going to be around them a lot more…" Claudio said watching her.

"I know, but I don't see what I can do now. I feel like I just have to wait and see if anything changes," Lee said moving out of her stretch and looking up at him.

"Well, I think you should stay close to Colby or I when we're close to Smackdown," he said seriously while standing up. He offered his hand and helped her to her feet.

Lee rolled her eyes, "You sound just like Colby," she drawaled.

"Because we are both your friends and we are worried," Claudio said as they walked.

Lee stopped and turned and put her hand on his arm, "I know. Thank you. I promise I will be careful. I have absolutely no desire to be by myself with him, I assure you." She leaned in and gave the Swiss Superman a quick hug. He returned it before they began walking again.

"Good, because you'll make Colby jealous," he said and skipped out of her arm range to avoid the punch she sent toward his midsection

Colby joined them by their next stop, meeting them in LA. Lee went to pick him up from the airport since she was already in the city. He had text her that his flight was running late so she decided to get some coffee and told him she would be waiting by baggage. Which is exactly where he found her, sipping coffee and reading a book. He saw her from the top of the stairs and smiled to himself. He couldn't believe how happy he was to see her. She looked completely relaxed and just 100% herself; coffee, a book, and an attitude that said the world could crash around her and she'd still be reading. He started to walk toward her, surprised with himself at how much he had missed her in just a week.

When he got close she looked up from her book and noticed him. When their eyes met she smiled and put her book down, standing to greet him. He immediately reached out and enveloped her in a hug, catching her off guard a little, but after a moment surprise she returned the hug. He pulled back.

"Hey," he smiled down at her, "thanks for picking me up."

"It's not big deal," she said blushing a little after the unexpected attention.

He leaned down and picked up his bag again, "Man, it feels good to be back. I was having flashbacks!"

"I bet," she chuckled, "but no worries, you're back and still in the Championship hunt for Hell in Cell. All is right with the world." She grinned at him.

Raw that night went off without a hitch, Colby storming down to the ring and attacking Kevin Owens without further injury. Then they got to spend a few days in LA seeing the sights before heading on to Oakland. Stephen, who had recently been filming the new Ninja Turtles movie here knew several of the best places to eat and party at so he became their tour guide for the week.

Then it was time to make the drive to Oakland. Colby and Lee found themselves in their own rental car for the the five hour drive. They were leaving by seven am to make it in time for a meet and greet Colby had at two. To say Colby wasn't a morning person was an understatement. So Lee started the drive while Colby slept. A couple hours into the drive she couldn't help it, she had to stop for some coffee. Which brought Colby around.

When they got back in the car he took over driving.

"Would you pick a song? Stop flitting around," Colby said exasperated.

"I'm not in the mood for any of these songs," she said scrolling down the list on her ipod.

"It's your ipod shouldn't you like something on it," he was still a little grumpy.

She scowled at him, "You know what, fine!" she hit play the voice of Chris Lane came over the speakers. "Just because you're being all grumpy we're going to listen to any country love song I feel like."

He made a face, "Whatever, as long as we listen to whole songs at a time!"

So they did, they listened to every love song she had on her ipod as Lee sang along.

" _It's different for girls, when their hearts get broke. Can't tape it back together with a whiskey and coke. They don't take someone home and act like it's nothing, they can't just switch it off every time they feel something.."_

"I don't think that's really fair," Colby said thoughtfully. He was more awake now and not as snippy.

"What's not fair?" Lee asked distracted.

"This song. Talking about how guys turn off feelings when they get hurt" he elaborated.

Lee thought for a moment, "I'm sure you're right, just like I'm sure that there are girls that do that. But you have to admit guys are more often emotionally distant."

"Well we're supposed to be," he said. "We're all raised to be 'tough guys' and that if you show feelings too much it's feminine."

"That's probably true," Lee agreed. "But that creates an endless cycle. Guys are raised to be unfeeling, so they perpetuate the stereotype, so then women have that idea of them which is why this song can say that and not really be lying, and then we all teach our young boys to be the same way. In fact, if they show too much feeling even at a young age they can start to be labeled feminine or gay. I'm not saying it shouldn't be changed but we all continue that stereotype and literally create men who are emotionally detached in relationships."

"Exactly, and I think it takes a lot of us a long time to grow out of the idea that they have to be that guy who doesn't really care in a relationship. I mean, not that I'm blaming anything for my own stupidity in 2015, but maybe if stereotypes were different than I wouldn't have done what I did to Leigh."

"And Zahara for that matter," Lee added.

"Zahara? People don't usually feel bad for the girl I cheated with…" Colby said a little confused.

"No, and they shouldn't, I'm sure it was as much her fault as yours. I'm sure she deserved whatever happened," Lee said stone faced. She drew her knees up into the seat with her.

Colby glanced at her, "You've been cheated on haven't you?"

"No," she said softly, "I've been the other woman. Once, only once. I won't be again." she answered, her expression hard.

"What happened?" he looked at her again, she still wasn't looking at him. Lee remained quiet for a moment. "You don't have to tell me, I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine, it was a long time ago. I was in college. I had just started to lose weight and he was the first guy that made me feel pretty. But he was dating a friend of mine. They had been dating a while when she had to go home for a time. So he and I became friends while she was gone. We spent a lot of time together, too much time together. We sort of became more and then he broke up with her while she was still at home dealing with family stuff. When she came back he went back to her and I realized he had just been lonely. I was just a placeholder. I hurt my friend just because a guy had told me I was pretty. It took me a long time to learn to live with that. It's still the only thing I've ever regretted," she said it all quietly and never looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Lee," he reached over and took her hand so that she finally looked at him, "We all have moments like that, it doesn't make you a bad person."

"I'm guess," she said. "I'm doesn't make me a good one either, though. But like I said I learned to live with that weakness in myself a long time ago" she smiled and squeezed his hand. "So where are we?" she pulled her hand away and looked around.

"I think we still have about an hour left. Can we please listen to something other than country?" he pleaded.

Lee giggled, "Ok, I've got a song we should both like." She turned on _You Had Me at Hello_ by A Day to Remember and they both smiled.

The rest of the week Lee barely saw Colby. She had been scheduled for her own conference. After Raw she spent the next three full days at meetings and listening to speakers. The conference was for sports doctors specifically. Lee got to listen in while several of the country's top Sport medicine providers gave her new information. She was like a kid in a candy store! She made friends among some of NFL's top Physical Therapists spending the evenings out at different pubs joking with the men and few women at the conference with her. On the last night she was sitting at the end of the table with the trainer for the Indianapolis Colts, Dave.

"So, Lee, you like working in the WWE? It seems like awful lot of travel," he asked as the meal was winding down.

She smiled, "Yeah, I do. It is a lot of travel but right now that's more fun than it isn't. I like getting to see all these new places and I don't really have anything tying me down yet."

"Maybe," he replied slowly, "but you might not find something to 'tie you down' if you don't first stand still," he chuckled.

Lee took a drink from her glass, "So what's your point if you don't mind me asking outright here…"

He took a second stacking his silverware and napkin on his plate before looking up at her, "Lee, you are an excellent PT, anyone can see that. You're bright, you're young, you're thirsty for knowledge, you get along well with athletes, and can handle yourself under scrutiny. I'm not as young as I once was. I'm looking for someone to bring in that I think could take over the program when I'm ready to leave," he watched her reaction. "Tell me, is it really all sunshine and roses working there?"

Lee first thought was of Windham. But then she thought of Colby. She looked up and smiled, "No job is all sunshine and roses, Dave."

"Maybe, but just think about the offer. Ok, Lee?" he slid her a business card and then got up with his check to pay. Lee took the card and looked at it for a moment before slipping it into her phone case.

"You don't have to wait for me, you can take the earlier flight with all the guys, " Lee was arguing with Colby. They were at the airport and their flight had been overbooked, so Lee, being one of the last to check in was going to have to take a later flight...a one a.m. flight in order to make it to the next town on time.

"Then you would be stuck in this airport by yourself for the next few hours," Colby scoffed.

"I'm a-"

"big girl and you can take care of yourself," he finished. "I know, but how about for a change you have some company while you do?"

Claudio, Stephen, Austin, and Ettore were all standing to the side smirking at the two.

"But then you're going to have to do the show on little sleep tomorrow night. That's not good for you!" she argued.

"Who says? I can sleep on the plane and I should have time to sleep four or five hours at the hotel, the same as you," he countered.

"Yeah but that's not good sleep, and I don't have to go throw people around I'm front of thousands of fans on live TV," she crossed her arms.

"I've done it in worse condition. Dammit, Lee, I'm staying to keep you company, you can't stop me, I'm a grown man!" and with that he turned to the counter to exchange the ticket.

Lee threw her hands up in the air, "Fine, but when you miss a bump tomorrow and get hurt because you were exhausted don't come crying to me." She walked away over to the guys, "Well I guess you guys are on your own. Don't get into too much trouble without me."

"Aww give us a break we survived a long time without you," Stephen grinned.

"And I have no idea how," she shot back.

"No worries, we will see you tomorrow. In fact, we will make sure whoever has the latest meet and greet tomorrow comes and picks you guys up," Claudio leaned in and hugged her. She laughed and agreed. Then they headed onto the plane with a wave, she turned back to find Colby walking toward her.

"Oh I see, they say goodbye to _you."_

"Please, you know they like me better," she said and picked up her bag. "Come on you mule-headed male. Let's go get coffee if I'm gonna have to stay up at least four more hours."

They spent the next couple of hours wandering through the various shops at the airport, remarking on the prices and some of the more ridiculous items the stores sold. They had fun trying on the different hats in one shop, taking various silly pictures together in their cowboy hats, fedoras, and flat bills. Finally, the made their way back to their terminal lounge and took over one of the benches. Lee began to read while Colby tried to find a comfortable position to sleep.

"This bench just needs to be a foot longer for me to be able to lay down on it!" he said giving up and sitting upright.

"I could move to a different one? Or too the floor? Then you would probably have enough room," Lee said. "Here-" she started to get up but Colby pulled her back down, "No, I've got a better idea." With that he leaned over and laid down with his head in her lap, looking up at her, "Ahh," he sighed with a smile, "Much better, even a built in pillow."

Lee looked down and laughed, "Oh well, as long as you're comfortable then!" she teased.

"I am, thank you."

"Anything else you need, little boy? Did you want me to sing you to sleep, too?" she laughed and shook her head.

"Yeah, thanks that'd be great," he answered with his eyes closed.

"You're on your own," she said and pulled her book back out. They sat comfortably silent for a few minutes before Colby spoke, "My mom used to sing _You are My Sunshine_ to me." he looked thoughtful as he remembered. "She was no great singer, but I still loved when she sang to me."

"I'm sure she sings just fine," Lee smiled at him over her book.

"Did your mom sing to you?" he asked looking up at her.

Lee placed her book down, "Yes, nearly every night she would sing my brothers and I to sleep when we were little."

"What did she sing?" he asked curiously.

Lee looked far off thinking, "Well I remember a couple hymns she used to sing, but mostly I remember her singing this old song, _Sweet Dreams, Sweetheart_ ," Lee replied looking down.

"I don't know that one," he said.

"No, it wasn't overly popular, I don't think, and it's from the 20's or something." Lee said off handedly.

"How does it go?" Colby asked.

"I'm not going to sing to you in the middle of an airport, Colby," she said looking bemused.

"You don't have to sing the whole thing, I just want to know how it goes. Besides, there is no one around," he replied leaning up and looking around pointedly.

Lee looked around too and then licked her lips a little nervously," Ok, I'll sing part of it," she said.

She closed her eyes and took a breath before looking back at him;

" _Goodnight, sweet dreams,_

 _Tomorrow's another day._

' _Til then, goodnight, sweetheart."_

As she had sang he had closed his eyes and she smiled. He was falling asleep, she gently moved his phone from off his stomach so it wouldn't fall before returning to her book.

"That was beautiful, Lee," he muttered.

"Thank you, Colby. Get some rest, I'll wake you when we are about to board."

"Ok," and with that he turned his head and drifted off.

About an hour later it was time to board. Lee woke Colby and they made their way onto the plane. Once seated both of them fell asleep for the duration of the flight. Only waking to the sensation of touching down on the ground.

Colby being slightly more rested took charge and helped the half-awake Lee navigate through the airport and down to where Austin was waiting for them. Lee fell back asleep in the car and had to be re-awoken at the hotel. Slowly, with Colby's arm around her they made it inside to check in. Austin left them at the lobby and headed out. Colby thanked him and he and Lee entered the elevator to make it up to the third floor, where they were both staying.

"Come on, Lee, let's go," he picked up both of their bags as they elevator let them off on their floor. She followed sleepily, once at her door she pulled out her key to open it before turning back to Colby.

"Thanks for taking care of me, Colby," she said with a sleepy smile.

He grinned in return, "I think we took care of each other."

She shook her head, "No but thanks for staying, even when I told you not to," she looked him in the eyes and smiled again.

"You're welcome," he replied looking back at her. They stood like that for a moment just looking at each other. Then slowly Colby leaned in. He pressed his lips gently to Lee's. After a second of hesitation she jumped like she had been shocked. They pulled back and Colby looked down embarrassed, "Sorry, Lee, I didn't mean-"

"It's fine, Colby," Lee said looking down flustered. "We're both just tired, that's all." She looked up again, a little sad.

He looked at her for a second before looking down, "Yeah, I guess. Well, goodnight, Lee." He looked back up.

She smiled and stepped up to him and kissed him on the cheek, "Goodnight, Colby."

She turned walked into her room, closing the door behind her. Inside she sank down against the door and put her head in her hands.

Lee sat against the door for a while. When Colby had been looking at her she had felt so good. That familiar melting sensation had started in her belly again. It was happening so much more often when Colby looked at her. Dammit, why did he have to do that? It wasn't fair. She knew she liked him, she wasn't stupid, but he couldn't like her. He was just tired and lonely. More than anything she had wanted to kiss him back, but she couldn't have handled it if something more serious had happened between them and then he realized later it was a mistake. What if something happened and then things were weird between them? He was her best friend! No, she had done the right thing. She would just have to pretend nothing had changed. No, nothing _had_ changed. She had been trying not to feel things for him since virtually the beginning. She would continue to do so.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day nearly all the superstars had a meet and greet before the show so Lee rode to the arena by herself. Of course, though, she had to stop for coffee. She picked up one for Colby, knowing he was probably as exhausted as she was after the long night. When she walked in she immediately found Colby taking a picture with a small girl in a Seth Rollins 'Redesign, Rebuild, Reclaim' shirt. He was just saying goodbye to her as Lee walked up.

"So you're gonna be watching me beat Kevin Owens at Hell in a Cell, right?" he was squatted down to her level talking to her.

"Yeah, I really want you to be the Champion," she answered shyly.

"Well don't worry, I will be," he said turning on his full Seth Rollins swagger. He looked up and saw Lee by the table with his coffee and smiled her way. Lee's stomach flipped. _'Stop it"_ she ordered herself so she wouldn't grin foolishly.

"Ok, Alisha, I have to talk to the other fans now. But I'm happy I got to meet you," he leaned in and gave the little girl a hug.

"Ok, thank you, Seth. Bye," she waved as her mom took her hand and pulled her away, thanking Colby as they left. He stood and walked over to Lee who handed him his coffee.

"Thank you, you're a lifesaver," he took the coffee and took a big drink.

"How's it going?" she asked looking around the room at the other superstars with their fans.

"Oh nothing out of the ordinary, I suppose," he answered.

"Well I'll let you get back to your line. If you eat before the show come grab me," Lee requested as she turned to leave.

"Will do," he replied. He watched her walk away for a moment before turning back to his fans.

The week continued and before long they all found themselves on a plane to their next destination. It was the week before Hell in a Cell and Monday night found Lee sitting at catering with Claudio, Stephen, Mercedes, and Pamela. They were talking about an upcoming charity event the superstars were all supposed to be attending that Friday when Colby came to join them.

"That dress is fierce," Mercedes said as she and Lee admired Pamela's dress for the galla.

"I know, Aaron's tux is perfect, too," she replied putting her phone away.

"I bet it's gonna be nice to see him. It's been a few weeks, right?" Lee said.

"Like five!" Pamela said

"I know, I can't wait to get to dance with my big teddy bear," Mercedes interjected. "Are you boys taking anyone?" she directed at the men of the table.

"I'm actually missing this one, it's my mum's birthday," Stephen answered as his attention never faltered from the plate of food in front of him.

"I met a girl when we were in Glasgow that I've been talking to, she's meeting me for the event," Claudio said a little shyly.

"Claudio! You didn't tell us you had met someone!" All the girls started to gush asking for details. Colby and Stephen laughed as Claudio got pelted with questions.

"She's sweet, she was working backstage there," Claudio held up his hands in surrender. "You'll get to meet her Friday."

"Fine, we will wait until then," Mercedes said turning her attention to Colby. "How about you, Colby?"

"I'm flying it solo," he replied with a shrug. Pamela gasped and clapped, "I know, why don't you take Lee? She won't get to come otherwise!"

"Guys, that's ok I don't need to go-"

"No come on, it will be fun," Pamela said turning back to Colby.

He grinned at her and turned to Lee, "Sure, you want to come with me, Lee?"

Lee blushed and began to shake her head, "Guys I don't have anything to wear to something like that-"

"Shopping!" Mercedes said throwing up her hands. "Yes, we will go tomorrow. That's settled, you're going."

Lee continued to blush as she looked over at Colby, he smiled at her, "You don't have to come if you don't want to, Lee. There will be a lot of cameras, I know you like to stay under the radar."

She looked down, "No, it could be fun. It's not like there aren't tons of pictures of us together and rumors all over the internet anyway."

"Yes, good, we will pick you up for lunch and shopping tomorrow!" Mercedes said getting up to throw away the rest of her meal.

The next day after hitting the gym with Colby and Claudio Lee showered and met Mercedes and Pamela at a department store downtown. Once inside they all immediately began picking out dresses they thought would look good on Lee.

"What about this one?" Pamela held up a purple, floor length gown with jewels around the collar.

"Uh...I don't really do bejeweled clothes…" Lee said doing her best to be diplomatic.

"I like this," Mercedes was holding an emerald green, two piece dress. Lee shook her head. They continued on holding up dresses and Lee vetoing them.

"You have to pick out something to try on-"

"Yeah, come on Lee!" Mercedes chorused.

Lee held up her hands, "Ok, ok. How about this? How about we each pick out two dresses and then I will go try them on? Just remember who you're looking for, please? Remember I'm not a 'Diva'," She turned back to the rack she was looking at. After about ten minutes of looking through the various dresses, and threatening to make her try on the most ludicrous ones they could find, they all made their choices and headed to the dressing room.

"Ok, you have to try on mine first," Pamela said handing her the two garments.

"Ok," Lee took the garments inside. After a few moments her voice came through the door, "Uh, Pamela, I think you only handed me the top part of this dress."

"Just come out," Mercedes called. So Lee emerged wearing a silver halter dress, the dressed was rouched around the middle and barely covered her ass.

"With some heels you would look-" Pamela began excitedly.

"Like a stripper," Lee finished while Mercedes laughed. "Ok, maybe it is a little short," Pamela conceded. "Go try on the other one then."

The next time Lee came out she was wearing a floor length pink taffeta gown. Mercedes immediately began laughing at the look on Lee's face.

"What is wrong with this one?!" Pamela exclaimed.

"All I'm missing is Ken and my dream house!"

"Exactly, you lose!" Mercedes said to Pamela. She picked up her dresses and handed them to Lee, "Go try these on." When Lee came back she was wearing a gold, sequin dress, it had long sleeves and a high neck. It really didn't look terrible on her.

"Oh my gosh, you look hot!" Mercedes said clapping her hands together. Lee turned and looked at the back in the mirror.

"It's not terrible," she said. "It really isn't me, though, Mercedes. I'm not overly fond of sequins or glitter in general."

"Lee, you can't look like your normal boring self. You have to- jazz it up a bit!" she replied emphatically.

"I don't know maybe," Lee replied. She tried on the other dresses they had collected. Pamela had left and came back during the last pick, a floor length sapphire blue number Lee had picked.

"Here, I think I found it," she handed Lee a dress. "It's understated and elegant just like you like, but it's got just a little sex appeal to it. Try it on."

When Lee came out this time they both gasped.

"Oh, girl, that is it," Mercedes said.

"You look gorgeous," Pamela said. Lee looked in the mirror and she couldn't disagree. It was a simple black, floor length gown with cap sleeves and scoop neck but from the back there was a cutout that came around just a little to the sides. You could just see the edge of her tattoo that she had gotten with Colby. The cut outs made her look like she had a waist and the sleeves made her arms look toned without being too muscular. She liked it, it was simple, but it looked like her.

"This is it," she smiled

That Friday the girls all went and got their hair done, Lee's was curled but left loose to hang around her face and down her back. Then Mercedes helped create a perfect smoky eye that she could never have done herself. She added a simple silver chain with a three-tiered diamond and matching earrings. With some silver strapped heels she was finished and ready when Colby knocked at the door of her hotel room.

She opened it and he looked up, "Hey, you ready..." he trailed off as he looked her over.

"Yeah, let me grab my phone," when she turned back around he was still staring. "Colby-" she said uncertainly.

"You look amazing," he said bring his eyes back to hers, Lee blushed. "Thanks, Colby. You clean up pretty well yourself," she said gesturing to his tux and pulled back hair as they began to walk down the hall.

"Thanks," he answered smoothing his hand down his suit and smiling. They made their way out to the car where Colby opened her door, "Well, thanks. Since when are you a gentleman?" Lee teased. Colby smiled, "The fairy godmother said it only lasts until midnight."

When they arrived they immediately had cameras flashing which made Lee tense up a little, her smile becoming forced. Colby noticed and placed his hand on the small of her back, "You're fine, I'm right here." Lee smiled up at him and they made their way inside. The night passed, they listened to presenters talk about charities and the work the donations from the WWE were helping with. They laughed and joked with their friends. Lee admired all the girls and how beautiful they looked in their formal dresses. They had fun, it was different being with Colby there and yet the same. They still laughed and joked but there was an underlying current, an electricity Lee felt when they caught each other's eyes sometimes or danced.

When they made their way back to the hotel Colby walked Lee back to her room.

"They're gonna be married by the end of the year," Lee said.

"Nah, Claudio's strong, he'll hold out," Colby laughed with his hands in his pockets. Lee laughed too before stopping in front of her door and turning to him, "Well thanks for taking me, Colby. I had a lot of fun tonight."

Colby looked down into her eyes, "Thank you for coming. I know I would have been bored without you. It's hard to remember how I did things before you were here sometimes." Colby said seriously, his eyes looked down at her lips for a second and he started to lean in. This time Lee, put her hand on his chest, "You got along just fine before me," she looked down and stepped back. "Goodnight, Colby." She turned and walked into her hotel room, stopping herself before she could get caught up in her feelings. When she turned to shut the door Colby was still standing there with his hands in his pockets looking dejected.

"Man, you have been glum all day, what is up with you!" Claudio exclaimed fed up with Colby's kicked puppy dog attitude. He and the New Day boys had gone out to a nearby pub to grab a drink the night before Hell in a Cell...the night after the charity dinner.

"It's nothing, man, just a bad night sleep," Colby shook his head.

Claudio exchanged looks with Austin, "Did you and Lee argue?" he asked knowingly.

"We didn't argue, we don't have anything to argue about," he said.

"What does that mean?" Ettore said drinking the rest of his beer

Colby sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "It's just- I don't know guys. Things have just been different. I….I kissed her," he admitted.

"Finally!" Claudio exclaimed. Austin and Ettore cheered.

Colby chuckled, "It was the day we got back from spending the night at the airport," he sighed. "I don't know, I just, I've been feeling different about her lately, you know?"

"Oh, we know," Austin said knowingly. "We been watching you two for the last two months!"

Colby laughed with them, "Yeah, I know you guys have been saying it but I guess it just took me a bit to realize. It wasn't until I was home for that week and then she was at that conference that I realized," he leaned back, "I realized it just kind of sucks when she isn't around. Everything is better when she's there to do it with."

All the guys looked at each other, "You have got it bad!" Claudio said putting his arm around Colby. "So what's the problem?"

"Well," Colby began leaning forward and putting his hands around his glass. "When I kissed her she freaked out a little. You would have thought I electrocuted her the way she jumped! Then she said something about us just being tired. I just kind of agreed because I wasn't sure what I was feeling! Then last night we had such a nice night, at the end of the night I just knew, I knew I had meant it before. I was going to kiss her again but she stopped me and we said goodnight." He sighed again and leaned back. "I don't know, I guess she must not feel the same."

"That I know is not true," Claudio said. "She's always liked you. But Lee's different, man. I just think she's worried you don't know what you want. I mean look how long it took you to figure it out! Lee isn't the kind of girl to be a passing fancy. If she doesn't think you're certain then she isn't going to be certain about you."

"Maybe," Colby said draining the rest of his drink.

"No maybe about it," Austin said getting up. He walked around to the side of the table and took a hold of Colby, "Now you need to get up and go tell her you are serious. Because we aren't going to watch you two keep dancing around it." He and Claudio practically pushed him out of his chair.

Colby looked at them, "Right now? She'll be asleep."

"She'll wake up for this," Ettore chuckled.

"Ok," Colby said sounding a little more confident. "You guys are paying for my drink, though" he smiled as he walked out the pub door.

Colby was right, Lee was sound asleep when she heard a loud knock on her door and Colby's voice, "Lee, I know you're probably asleep, but I need to talk to you. Lee?" It took Lee a second to catch up to what he said before she jumped out of bed, still in nothing but her too large Hounds of Justice t-shirt she had slept in for years.

She opened the door, "Colby, is something wrong?" she asked still a little asleep. He looked her up and down and sucked in a big breath, "Fuck, that's what we need to talk about Lee," he said as he walked past her into the room. She followed him and moved to turn on a light.

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

He gestured to her appearance, "That, that right there. It's moments like that."

She looked down, "What are you talking about? Do you want me to put on pants? Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No that's just it, you're perfect. You're absolutely gorgeous and you answer the door in nothing but one of my groups old t-shirts and all I want to do is kiss you for how amazing that is!" he sounded almost angry.

She tilted her head and scrutinized him, "Colby, are you drunk?"

He threw his hands up in the air, "No, I'm not drunk. You know I don't drink!"

"I'm sorry," she put her hands up by her chest. "But you barge in here at like midnight and you aren't making any sense, what am I supposed to think?"

Colby sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "You're right, let me start over. Lee, I need to talk to you."

"OK…"

He looked uncomfortable, "The thing is I'm not sure how to start."

Lee looked at him then walked forward and put her hand on his arm, "Colby, you can talk to me about anything." He looked into her eyes for a moment then moved his hand to the back of her head so she couldn't run away this time. Then he leaned in and kissed her, but this time he really kissed her. Lee stiffened for a moment but then she let herself melt into the kiss, placing her hand on his chest and tilting her head up to him. After a second they broke apart and Colby leaned his forehead against hers, never losing eye contact, "I'm not tired now, Lee. I know what I'm doing and I know what I want. I hate doing things without you, you've become my best friend. But you're so much more than that You're the person I look forward to seeing every day. You're the person who tells me like it is, without bullshitting me. You-you make my life better."

Lee looked down and pulled away, "Colby, I don't want to start something and ruin our friendship just to find out later that you're lonely or confused or something. I've liked you for a long time and I don't know if I could take that-"

"You won't have to," he reached out and took her hands. "Lee, I want to be with you-"

"Are you really sure?" she asked looking into his eyes. "Because there are literally thousands of girls out there who would kill to be with you Colby. Ones that are lot prettier and freer. Maybe you should just find one of the other superstars to date, someone on your own level-"

Colby threw his head back and laughed, "You're kidding. You think you aren't pretty enough for me?" He shook his head and pulled her to him again. This time he kissed her passionately, almost forcefully, pulling her body flush against his. This time when they stopped they were both a little breathless, "I can't imagine anyone hotter than you in this t-shirt." He grinned devilishly. "Lee, this isn't something I'm doing on a whim. I've known for weeks. That first night I kissed you? The night after the airport?" She blushed as he moved his hand to the side of her face, "I knew then, I knew that I was falling for you. Lee, I understand you're scared, nothing is guaranteed in life, but I think there is something real here." He looked at her, keeping his hand on her face, he waited for her to make her decision. She searched for something, for what he didn't know, but she must have found it because after a second she brought her hand up to cover his.

"Ok," she said softly looking into his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank you guys for reading and those that have reviewed it means a lot. I'm glad you like my random ramblings. Just a small disclaimer in the next chapter I'm going to be changing the actual storyline from Survivor Series in 2016 to fit my story better.**

After several attempts at saying goodnight, and even more giddy goodnight kisses, Colby finally went back to his own room for the night. Both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

The next morning, they got up to greet the chaos that was a paper view day. Colby had to do PR for the event early but they had agreed he would pick Lee up for lunch before either of them had to be at the arena.

They walked into the arena together like usual but this time hand in hand. As soon as they walked in the building they were greeted by outbursts from Austin, Ettore, and Kofi.

"Finally!" Ettore shouted.

"Praise Jesus, hallelujah!" Austin called out in a gospel preacher voice. Kofi simply clapped. Lee blushed and shook her head. Colby laughed and pulled her into his side.

"Now boys, don't make her blush," he leaned down and kissed the top of her head as they walked which made Lee flush even more but in happy way.

"You two are just too cute!" Austin exclaimed as he met them and leaned in and pinched Lee's cheek. She swatted his hand and laughed.

"Now don't get jealous, Austin. He's still all yours to play Madden with," she grinned.

"Oh come on, you don't want to play video games with us?" Colby teased.

Lee shook her head, "Break out the Rockband and we'll talk. But for now, I gotta go set up. Kickoff matches will need warmed up. Come get me when you head to catering."

"Ok," he leaned down and kissed her briefly before moving his arm from around her.

"Don't break him boys, "she smiled and waved her finger tips at them before heading down the hall.

Colby turned back to the New Day to see them all giving him mischievous grins, before converging on him to slap him on the back and congratulate him.

By the end of the night it seemed the entire roster knew Colby and Lee were openly more than friends. All the attention made Lee a little uncomfortable but she supposed she should start getting used to it.

The night went exactly as it was supposed to, ending with Colby being screwed out of the title once again. Lee was waiting for him when he came out of his locker room with a gatorade.

He smiled, slung his bag across his shoulder, and took the gatorade from her as they walked to the car.

"Nice match, is your knee bothering you at all?" Lee asked.

He took a drink and shook his head, "No. I should probably still ice it though."

"Your trainer wholeheartedly agrees," Lee answered. Colby laughed as they reached the car and threw his bag in the back. He climbed in behind the wheel and pulled out.

"Especially since you have another show tomorrow night, " Lee added.

"Yeah I have publicity stuff most of the day tomorrow too," he glanced over at her, expression thoughtful. "Hey, I was wondering if Tuesday you want to have like an actual date?"

She smiled, "I could go for that. What did you have in mind?"

"I'm not sure but I'll figure out something," he grinned and took her hand.

The next day was the RAW after Hell in a Cell and, as he said, Colby had events throughout the day. So Lee went to the gym by herself came back and called her mom.

"Hey, babe. How's the road life?" her mom answered.

"It's good, really good actually. I, uh, well something kind of happened-" she began a little nervously.

"You and that one you're always with finally figured out you're more than friends?!" her mom interrupted.

"Well, yeah-" Lee said a little surprised.

"Well, Lee, I'm hundreds of miles away and I could see that coming," she drawled.

Lee laughed, "Apparently everyone could."

"So tell me what happened," her mother said sounding more interested.

Lee smiled and began telling her the whole story. When she told her about Colby's confession her mom's reaction was hilarious, "Wow! This one sounds like a keeper, Lee!"

She smiled to herself, "Yeah, I think so too."

Right around that moment Colby called.

"Sorry, Mom, Colby is calling I need to see what's up," Lee said when his name popped up.

"Oh sure, I see where I rank, have a boyfriend five minutes and he's already more important than your own mother!" her mother laughed over the phone.

"No one will ever doubt where I got my sense of humor. I'll call you later, I love you, Mom," Lee smiled.

"I love you, too."

Lee switched over to talk to Colby, "Hey how's your day in front of the camera?"

"Long," he sounded tired. "I'm sorry but I'm just gonna have to meet you at the arena, we still aren't done."

"That's ok, pretty sure I haven't lost my driving skills, yet," Lee replied.

"I'm glad I haven't left you completely helpless. But I have some more bad news," Colby said hesitantly.

"Ok….I can take it, let me have it," Lee replied.

"We aren't going to be able to finish the interview portion today, I'm gonna have to come back in tomorrow and I won't be done 'til sometime in the evening probably….so I'm not sure we can go on that date, I haven't even had time to plan anything," Colby said sounding remorseful.

"Oh, that's ok," Lee said trying not to sound disappointed.

"No it isn't-"

"Yes, Colby, it is. I completely understand and we have all the time in the world to go on a date," she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, now go work it for the camera. Give them your best sexy pout. I'll see you at the arena, I'll be the one with coffee," Lee joked.

"I'm not sure I deserve you," he said grinning.

"I agree," she teased.

"Ok, I'll see you in a little bit," Colby replied.

"Sounds good," Lee said before she hung up. She really was a little sad that they couldn't have their date, it would make it feel like something really was different with them, they weren't just friends who now made out occasionally. She was also sad she was gonna be by herself most of the day again tomorrow. She could always go explore the town like she did sometimes when the boys were busy...there was an idea.

She walked into the arena and down one hallway and then the next looking for Colby. Eventually she turned a corner and saw him standing with Pamela, Mercedes, and Rami. As she came toward him with her coffee carrier in hand he turned, saw her, and broke into a large grin.

"Excuse me," he said to the other superstars. He met her only a few steps away.

"Hey, I got you-" Lee started but then Colby took her by the waist and leaned down and kissed her hard. There were cat calls from their audience. They broke apart and he was still grinning, "I missed you today."

"Well maybe I'll just let you miss me more often if it gets me a greeting like that," she teased. He leaned down and kissed her again before letting go of her waist and taking the hand that wasn't holding coffee. They waved to the others and walked down toward what would be her office for the evening.

"So how did the photoshoot go?" Lee asked handing him his coffee.

He took a drink before replying, "Really long, they just had too many of us and wanted to do too many different shots."

"Is that why you guys didn't get everything done today?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, they still have interviews to set up the storylines for Survivor Series teams they want to get."

"And it's gonna run late?" Lee asked subtly.

"Probably only until around seven or eight. We could still grab dinner after if you want, and I should have time to hit up the gym with you and Claudio tomorrow," Colby said resigned.

"Yeah that sounds fine," Lee said smiling at him.

"I'm sorry I won't have time to plan anything more elaborate. I promise in the next city though, I'll find something cool and we will have a real date," he turned to face her fully as he said that.

"Colby, I don't mind just going out for pizza or something with you tomorrow," Lee assured him.

"I know, and I love that about you, but I want to take you on a real date. One I've planned and that's something special," he looked so serious. "Lee, I want you to know that _you_ are special."

Lee stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly, "Thank you. Nobody makes me feel that way more than you. And we will go on a real, special date, don't worry." She took his hand again and they walked into her office.

The next day they went to the gym, as planned, and promised to meet up when his interview was done. What Colby didn't know is that she had talked to Joe and convinced him to text her when Colby was wrapping up his portion of the day. She also asked him to take a change of clothes for Colby in his own bag, Colby had informed her he was going to have to wear a suit all day and that attire wouldn't really work for her evening. Around seven Joe text her and Lee headed down to the studio where they were filming.

She walked in feeling underdressed next to the superstars in all their nice clothes. She was wearing high waisted cut off black jean shorts with a vintage, white Vans muscle tank. Her hair was teased and messy, her eyeliner was thick, and she had on her favorite black converse. All of the superstars greeted her and pointed her over towards the set where Colby was being interviewed.

She walked over as the interview fired off another question about his likelihood of being on the Survivor Series team. "I can be a team player, Matthew, but it's gonna take certain assurances if Stephanie and Mick want The Man on Team RAW," Colby replied. He glanced over and saw Lee, the barest hint of a smile registering before his eyes went back to the interviewer. The interviewer, however, turned to see Lee standing there.

"Who's this?" Matthew asked signaling him to let him know it was off camera.

"Oh, this is my girlfriend, Lee. She's a PT for the company," Colby replied. Lee blushed at his casual use of the word for the first time.

His interviewer looked over at her thoughtfully, "Lee, want to do a sound bite for us? No worries, if it doesn't work we just won't use it."

Lee had to fight to keep her composure and looked at Colby, he shrugged, "It's up to you. You never signed up for on film appearances."

Lee hesitated, "Well, ok, but please don't feel obligated to use it."

The interviewer, Matthew, smiled, "Excellent. Ok, I'm going to ask you who she is again and you introduce her as...your date, maybe? We wouldn't want to damage your ladies appeal by tying you down to a girlfriend." The man chuckled and Colby joined him, "Oh they've been calling her that since our first photo on instagram a few months ago. It's only recently become the truth, though, but that sounds like a plan. I probably won't mention her name, either if you don't mind, we're trying to keep her from having too many crazy fans stalk or threaten her."

"That sounds good," Matthew replied. While the two talked an assistant had come over and attached a microphone to Lee's collar.

"Ok, here we go," the two men reset and one of the cameras was turned on Lee.

Colby glanced over at her briefly again with a more noticeable smile. Matthew glanced over, "Seth, who is this?"

"Oh, this is my date, Mathew. So if we could wrap this up, I'm running late," Colby winked at her.

Matthew turned to Lee, "So let's ask you, what do you think Team Raw's chances are, _if_ they can get Seth to join the team?"

Lee smirked, "I think the better question is 'Do they really think they have a chance of taking down smackdown without him on the team?'"

Matthew smiled, "Well I suppose your answer may be a little biased."

Lee raised her eyebrows, "Matthew, right? I might be biased when I say Seth is the hottest guy on the roster," she winked back to Colby. "But when I say Team Raw needs him to win, it's not biased," she made eye contact with Colby again. "It's because he's Seth..Freakin..Rollins and that's what he does," she turned back to Matthew with a shrug during the last of the line.

Matthew grinned, "Well it looks like you have one fan in your corner, Seth."

"I'd say I do," Seth smiled at her.

"Well I know we here at (insert television network here) will all be watching to see if RAW, with or without 'The Architect', can indeed prove they are the superior brand at Survivor Series. Seth thanks for stopping by," he held out his hand for Colby to shake.

Colby took it, "Thanks for having me."

"That's a wrap," both men turned back to Lee who was handing her mic back to a sound tech.

"That was great," Matthew exclaimed.

Colby took off his mic and handed it over before walking to Lee with a huge grin, "That was amazing! Are you sure you don't want to become an on screen personality?" he placed his hands around her as she put her arms up around his neck.

"One hundred percent positive," she replied before he leaned down press his lips to hers for a long moment.

"So not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing here? I thought I was gonna come by and grab you for dinner afterwards," he asked when he pulled back.

"Well actually," she grinned a little shyly, "I decided to surprise you with our date anyway"

"What?"

"With a little help from Joe I made some plans for us," with that she turned and led him over to Joe who was already holding up the change of clothes with a mischievous grin.

"I grabbed the first pair of jeans I could find and the hoodie and shoes you left by your bag," Joe said handing them to him.

Colby turned and looked at Lee with wonder, "What are we doing?"

"You'll find out, now go change, we have places to be," she said with laughter in her eyes.

He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, "Ok, I'll be back in a minute."

Lee turned to Joe, "Thanks for helping me, Joe."

The big man grinned, "I didn't do much but I don't mind, anytime, Doc. I hope those clothes will work."

"I'm sure they're fine. How much longer do you have before they let you go rest, big guy?" Lee questioned.

"Oh I think I'm up after Kevin gets done," he said.

"Well you look great, all spiffed up," Lee said gesturing to his suit. He resettled his jacket and smiled, "Do I look like James Bond?"

"If James Bond were Samoan and huge," she laughed. Colby walked out then in his jeans and hoodie, suit in hand.

"Ok, I'm ready to be abducted," Colby stated.

"Good, I like when my hostages go willingly," Lee responded. "See you tomorrow, Joe."

"You crazy kids have fun," Joe chuckled.

"Will you just tell me where we're going?" Colby asked for the tenth time while they were in the car.

"We're going exactly where we said we were going," Lee answered cheekily. Colby looked confused as he tried to remember any plans.

"All we said was dinner somewhere…"

"Well that's where we're going first," she pulled into the parking lot of a small pizzeria. "I told you I was happy to just get pizza with you," she unbuckled her seatbelt. "But this is supposed to be the best pizza in the city and they have a lot of specialty pizzas like buffalo chicken, bacon cheeseburger, chicken alfredo, stuff like that. Come on," she beckoned as she got out of the car. Colby followed her coming up to her side to take her hand and open the door going in.

Inside they were seated and ordered four different kinds of pizza by the slice. By the end they were daring each other to take another bite of the ghost pepper and steak pizza.

As they laughed Colby added, "You sure know the way to a guy's heart-"

"Pizza, duh!" Lee laughed.

He laughed too and took her hand again, "No, but this was perfect, thanks for taking me out."

"Oh we aren't done, yet," Lee replied looking slightly offended. "You severely underestimate my date planning abilities."

Just then the waitress arrived with the check, Colby reached for it but Lee took it from him, "No this is my date, I asked you out," she said slipping some cash into the envelope and handing it back to the girl, "Thank you."

"Oh well I don't mind this, I'll be a kept man," Colby laughed. Lee turned and patted his cheek, "That's right, you're my arm candy, gotta make sure you're taken care of," she teased. "Are you ready for our next destination?"

"Lead the way," he said gesturing her out of the booth. They returned to the car and Lee maneuvered them a little more into downtown.

"So I'm not sure how well this next part will go," Lee said a little nervously. "So there is this famous club here that a bunch of the greats have played at; The Beastie Boys, Patti Smith, The Ramones, Blondie. And there is this wall where every band that plays there signs and kind of writes their own words of wisdom. Now a lot of them played here when they first started so the advice is usually like 'don't give your last dollar to your girlfriend' or shit like that, but it sounded kind of cool. And there is a band playing tonight that is supposed to be pretty good, they're still pretty local, they aren't really established, yet. But some of the reviews on them said they had an early Sticks vibe and I thought that could be fun. But if it's lame we can totally bail and just go get coffee and walk around or something, too," she finished as they pulled into a parking garage and paid.

Colby was grinning at her, "That sounds awesome."

"It does? Good," she replied looking a little relieved before pulling into a parking spot.

They got out of the car and Colby walked around in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders, "No matter what tonight, I'm just happy I get to have you. Thank you for tonight, thank you for planning all of this when I had to work. Thank you for understanding that. You really are too good for me," he moved one of his hands to tangle in her hair and the other to the small of her back. He pulled her to him and kissed her for what felt like hours. Both of them deepening the kiss. By the time they pulled apart they were breathing a little heavily and both were smiling foolishly.

"Come on," Lee finally said slipping into the crook of his arm as they walked to the entrance of the club.

They were let right in with a WWE name drop. They went in, found the wall and spent half the night laughing at the drunken messages written on it. The band played and were fantastic. They danced a little, laughed a lot, and spent half the night making out without caring who was around. Around 1 in the morning the band shut down and they decided to make their way back to the hotel.

"That is the best night I've had in a long time," Colby said as they got on the elevator. He turned and brought his hands to her hips so they were facing each other. Lee put her hands on his chest, "I'm glad we're on the same page."

"How can I ever thank you," he leaned down brushed her hair back as he began to lightly kiss her neck.

"Hmmm, could you get me Dean Ambrose's autograph," she bit her lip. Colby groaned and threw his head back, Lee began to laugh as the door opened.

"I have another idea," he said pulling her with him down the hallway. He began walking backwards slowly so he could lean down and kiss her. They eventually made it to her door but were startled when Colby knocked over something in front of it. They both looked down to see he'd spilt a vase full of dark purple lilies, next to it was a card and jewelry box.

"You've got to be kidding me," Colby said as he reached down righted the flowers and picked up the other two items. He handed Lee the card:

 _Time draws nearer, Little Lamb. In two weeks our paths shall merge again._

 _-W_

Colby opened the box to reveal a silver pendant with a ruby in the middle.

"This is ridiculous," Colby said disgusted, "This is going to stop, he's not going to terrorize you every time we're in the same city as them." He began to pace.

Lee sighed, "Let's just forget about it for now, leave the flowers here. Come in, I'll put the card away and I'll leave the necklace for a housekeeper or something."

"No, I think I need to go cool off," Colby said.

"Ok," Lee answered looking down. Colby stopped pacing and placed his hand under her chin raising it so she'd look at him. Then he pulled her to him and kissed her sweetly.

"I had an amazing time tonight," he smiled and looked into her eyes. "I don't want to ruin it by losing my temper in front of you."

Lee nodded her head, "Ok, goodnight, then."

He leaned in a kissed her one last time, "Goodnight, Lee."

Colby stormed into the room he shared with Joe, thankful he was still awake.

"I can't believe it!" Colby growled as he nearly slammed the door.

Joe looked up from his phone, "what's got your panties in a twist? Lee not kiss you goodnight?" he snickered.

"He's still sending her stuff. He's still threatening her for when the shows come together again," Colby exclaimed furious. "But this is going to end, I'm talking to him before Survivor Series!"

Joe looked really perplexed, "What are you talking about? Someone is threatening Lee?"

Colby looked at him, "Did I never tell you? I thought I did, I told Lee to go to you or Claudio if she couldn't find me."

"Man, she can come to me for whatever but I have no idea what you're talking about," Joe replied.

Colby leaned against the dresser facing Joe's bed, "Windham Rotunda, he started pretty much stalking her after she had been here only a week or two. He's gone off the deep end, man. Since the brand split he's still been sending her flowers, cards, chocolates, jewelry. He sent her a necklace with a promise he would be with her in two weeks!" Colby started pacing again.

"Calm down, we won't let him around her," Joe said getting up and putting his hand on Colby's shoulder, trying to calm him.

Colby sagged and turned away, "I should have done something. I should have done something when she first mentioned it. She shouldn't have had to be scared the last couple of months."

"Why didn't you?" Joe asked.

"She said there wasn't any real evidence to take it to anybody with authority in the company. She said they would just get rid of her to eliminate the problem. I didn't want to start something with her at the center and put her job in jeopardy," he looked ashamed.

"You know that those are all legitimate reasons," Joe said.

"I guess." Colby said sitting on the bed. "It was just seeing those flowers and stuff tonight."

"Was Lee freaked out too?" Joe asked.

"No, I think it was almost worse, it was like she expected it. She keeps the notes in case something happens. It's like she's just waiting. She's just let it become part of her life. I feel like that's my fault, looking over her shoulder for some nutcase should never be normal. If I had taken care of her from the beginning it wouldn't be," Colby said angrily.

"Hey, this is not your fault! You don't know what would have happened if you had confronted him before or turned him in? He may have had some sort of breakdown or something. The important thing is for you to be there for her now. Are you sure she wasn't scared? That she wasn't just putting on a brave face for you?" Joe questioned.

Colby thought about, "Maybe, she could have been, she has before."

"Well look, Colby, you can't change if she's been scared the last couple of months but you can tonight. Go see if she's alright," Joe said.

Colby looked up at him then stood, "You're right, I'll go check on her."

"And don't stress it man, we will take care of this," Joe added.

"Thanks, man," Colby said and they gave each other a pat on the shoulder before Colby went back out the door.

Colby knocked on Lee's door, once again late at night, and once again she answered in her Shield t-shirt. This time he could tell she hadn't been sleeping, though. In fact her eyes were still a little red...as if she'd been crying.

"Hey, Colby, are you ok?" she asked leaning against the open door.

"That's what I came to ask you. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have walked away like that. I should have been here for you," he said sincerely sorry.

"It's ok, I'm fine, Colby," Lee said.

He stepped forward and cupped her face, "Are you?" he asked seriously.

She looked at him for second and then turned her face away as she started to tear up. He pulled her into a hug and walked them into her room, shutting the door behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry I took a while off guys, I had some things come up. I also debated how I was going to continue. I knew this was the chapter that was going to take the story either darker or keep it light and fluffy. I know some people won't like it, but this was how the story came out to me. So I hope you guys still like this kind of controversial chapter. I promise to update quicker next time.**

The next morning Lee woke up with Colby next to her, her hand still on his chest and his arm around her shoulders. Last night he held her while she let the worry and stress of the last couple of months overwhelm her. He had promised over and over that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Logically she still knew that Colby simply couldn't be everywhere at once and whatever he did could always backfire. But lying with his arms around her it was easy to feel like nothing bad could happen.

Lee slowly slipped out of bed, trying not to disturb Colby. She went to brush her hair and teeth, she wasn't ready for him to see her completely natural, yet. She walked back in to find some clothes, they were flying out and would have to head to the airport soon. As she walked past the bed toward the dresser Colby's arm snaked out and pulled her over. Not expecting it, Lee virtually fell on top of him.

"Well good morning," she laughed from over the top of him.

He smiled and sat up enough to kiss her before falling back on the pillows, "Good morning, why are you out of bed?"

"Well we have to fly out in just a few hours, dear," she reasoned as she tried to roll off of him but Colby's arms held her in place.

"We have plenty of time," he pulled her to him and she surrendered, laying her head down on his chest. She sighed and let herself just lay down on him while he ran his hands through her hair. They laid there for a little while that way before Lee broke the silence, "how is this comfortable for you?" she laughed. "My entire body weight is virtually on you!"

He laughed, "I really hadn't noticed. You realize I pick up and throw large men around for living, right?" He then continued to stroke her hair.

"If you say so," Lee agreed.

"So… are you ok?" Colby asked hesitantly. Lee turned her head, so she was looking up at him and smile, "I'm pretty perfect right now."

Colby smiled back, "Me too."

They did eventually make it to the airport and onto their next city. The week continued and at the next RAW Colby was officially named to Team RAW. Windham was also named to Team Smackdown. It was also scripted that the next week Team Smackdown would make an appearance on RAW. Lee was freaking out a little, Windham was now sending her a single flower every day. Colby, aided by the cooler head of Joe, had decided to simply confront Windham that night after Raw and inform him that his attention was unwanted. Lee was worried that this plan would escalate to a more violent end, knowing the men's nature. She couldn't talk them out of it, however, and soon the RAW before Survivor Series was here.

Lee fretted all through the show, maybe normally she would have been worried about Windham finding her somewhere at the show but she found that no matter where she turned that night she was never not surrounded by large men. Between Claudio, Stephen, Joe, the New Day, and of course Colby she was never by herself. She saw Windham a few times, always watching her and smiling.

Other than the tension hanging around Lee and her friends RAW went well. There was a lot of celebratory reunion between the superstars that hadn't seen each other in a few months. The show itself went well, the confrontation between the teams went well, Colby and Joe made sure that neither of them was the one to fight Windham in the fray, worried for their own self-control. After the cameras shut down came the real show, though.

As they walked back through the curtain Colby placed his hand on Windham's shoulder, "We need to talk." Joe was standing behind Colby, making them a very imposing pair.

Windham smiled, "But of course, friends," he gave them a small mock bow, indicating he would follow them.

Colby sneered at the use of the word 'friends' and led them into a deserted hallway before turning back to Windham.

"Let's not bullshit, Windham. Lee is not interested in you, she never has been, and she never will be. You need to leave her alone," Colby said as calmly as he could.

Windham laughed, "Oh brave protectors! Strong white knights! But I believe that is her decision to make."

"She already did, she's told you over and over that she doesn't want anything to do with you. She's thrown away every flower and given away every gift," Colby said maliciously while clenching his fist.

The smile on Windham's face faltered but he quickly recovered, "Perhaps it appears that way to you. But given the choice, I know she will pick the darkness, it is there, within-"

"Bullshit, she's the most caring person I've ever met! There's no darkness in her! Only your absurd delusions," he stepped closer to Windham. "And you will leave her alone," Colby said menacingly in Windham's face. This is when Joe stepped forward to pull Colby back, worried he would lose his temper.

Joe turned to Windham, "We aren't playing, Windham. This is done, or we take it to the company. "Joe turned and started to lead Colby away.

Windham laughed again, "I'll show her the darkness, gentleman, and once she's tasted it, she'll beg me for more-"

Colby lost it, he turned and launched at Windham. Knocking him on the floor with a single punch. Windham tried to grab his leg, Colby kicked his hand away and stepped on it, causing a sickening crunch and a groan from Windham.

"Colby, you're gonna get in trouble, come on," Joe grabbed Colby around the waist and hauled him away.

"You better never fucking touch her!" Colby yelled over Joe's shoulder as the big Samoan pushed him toward the door.

 _WWE Network exclusive update: Bray Wyatt injured on Monday night RAW_

 _Bray Wyatt sustained an injury to his hand while appearing on Monday night RAW. He will be unable to compete Sunday at Survivor Series. Luke Harper is set to replace him on Team Smackdown._

Calming Colby down that night after RAW had not been easy and Lee spent the whole next day waiting for him to get called in to see Hunter or Stephanie. The call never came, though., apparently Windham had claimed the injury came during the on air scuffle. Lee felt like she could breathe again. Windham was out of Survivor Series and Colby wasn't in trouble. Now she could look forward to the pay-per- view without fear in the back of her mind.

"No, I don't want to know the storyline, " Lee said putting her hands over her ears.

"Oh come on," he said taking a hold of her wrists. "Don't you want to know that Joe and I-"

"La la la, no!" she said adamantly while laughing. She was fighting against his grip as he drew her hands to her sides.

"But-"

"No!"

"Come on!"

"No, I want to watch the match and be involved like a fan," Lee smiled as he drew her to him.

"But you aren't just a fan anymore! You get special privileges," he commented as he put arms around her, keeping a hold of her wrists and pinning her arms behind her.

She shook her head, "No, I like cheering for you guys without knowing the end result. No hints, I'll watch from guerilla and be waiting there when you get finished."

He smiled, "Ok, ok." He pulled her against him and kissed her deeply. They stayed that way a few minutes, giggling as Lee tried to pull her hands free and Colby rained kisses down her neck as she laughed. But then it was time for Colby to go get ready for his match and Lee to make her way back to her office.

Windham Rotunda had not been willing to miss his chance to see Lee in person and chose to come to the arena, whether he would be in a match or not. He was easily recognizable and let through backstage security easily. As he roamed the halls searching for Lee it was this sweet scene of Lee and Colby that he came across.

As he saw her giving into Colby, allowing him to put his hands on her, Windham began to lose his composure. Apparently he had been mistaken, she had already chosen and she had chosen wrong...

"I think you'll be good to go for tonight, E, maybe watch how many times your ram that shoulder into somebody's abdomen tonight," Lee chided with a smile.

"Aww, Doc, you know I can't do that. It's a feeling, it runs away from you," Ettore left her office to head to guerilla for the tag team match. Lee giggled and turned back to wipe down her table.

"Hello, Annalee,"

Lee jumped at that voice. She spun around to find Windham standing directly behind her. Gone was his slightly maniacal but pandering smile. Instead his face held nothing but barely contained rage.

"Windham, what are you doing here? I thought you weren't on the card for tonight," Lee tried to subtly inch back toward her phone on the desk. Windham, however, followed-keeping her close.

"No, no I am not. Do you know why that is, Little Lamb?" Windham he asked dangerously calm. Even the tenor of his voice was different, it was like when you tune a guitar and tighten the string there is a moment just before you go too far, when it's about to snap. A moment that you can feel the tension about to become unbearable; that's what Windham's voice sounded like.

"Because of Colby-" she whispered, he had backed her into a cabinet.

"Yes," he shouted toward the ceiling. "Yes," more quietly, "the white knight." Then he chuckled and looked down to Lee, his eyes softer, he lifted his uninjured hand and made to caress her cheek but Lee pulled back. The anger came back, "You scorn at my touch? My touch?!" His hand moved to her throat and pushed her against the cabinet. "My touch that could give you everything! The touch that could show you the power within you!" he sneered. Lee began to struggle for breath as she fought against his strong grip. Windham moved in closer and snarled into her face, "Instead you embrace him! The white knight, the charger!" He looked down at her lips for a second then back into her eyes, the spark of desire she saw there scared her even more than the power in his hold on her. She began to struggle more, clawing at his arm and pushing against his body that had her pressed to the cabinet.

"Maybe there is still time, maybe you only need to be shown," Windham said thoughtfully before he forced her jaw up and kissed her. Lee gasped, she could feel his other hand on her low back and remembered the injury. She threw her hips back and smashed his hand, he threw his head back and howled in pain. Lee took advantage of the space to bring her hands up and rake her fingernails down his face and grip his beard pulling on it. He yelled and pulled his uninjured hand back to backhand her across the face, knocking her to the side. As she tried to regain her balance and not fall he grabbed her shoulders and turned her toward him. He tried to pull her in and she kicked out on instinct, trying for his knee, but he felt it coming and pushed her and she fell to the ground. He was immediately on her; his hand began to pull at her shirt. Lee stabbed her two fingers as precisely as she could into his Adam's apple and was gratified to hear him choke but instead of moving his hand he pulled her up by her shirt and slammed her down. He did it several times, he threw her up and down on the floor, slamming her head into the ground each time. Lee's vision bloomed, bursts of lights floated in front of her. For a moment she felt her whole body go limp and she felt out of her own control. During that moment she could feel his hands on her, tugging at her jeans and a panic grew that forced her to stay conscious. She felt his hands reach further and she gasped and threw her arm up, bring her elbow around to connect with his jaw. He reeled back and she leaned up so she could do it again, fighting the dizziness that tried to overtake her.

With the second shot his hand finally withdrew as he fell back. Lee pressed the advantage and sat all the way up, throwing her hips up to knock him completely over. Lee turned and crawled over to her trainer table as quickly as possible. The EMT kit was there, she grabbed it and got it open before he was grabbing onto her leg again pulling her back.

"Come, Annalee, it will only hurt for a moment and then you will know what the darkness feels like, you'll never leave," he was grunting with the effort to pull her back when she kicked out and slammed into his hand again. He released her and screamed in pain, so Lee turned and did it again and again until he had fully let go of her leg to hold his hand. She then turned back to the bag and grabbed a syringe and medicine, quickly filling the syringe. She heard his roar, he had stood and ran toward her, grabbing her around the waist he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder almost into her patient care table. He came to climb on top of her again but Lee had held onto the syringe and now slammed it into his thigh and released. She used the moment of distraction to punch him in the throat again and kick him away. Then Lee ran for the door, Windham tried to follow but within seconds his leg locked up from the muscle relaxer she had injected him with. Lee ran out the door and threw herself down the hallway and stumbled around another corner where she could see The New Day at the end of the hallway and more importantly they saw her.

"Lee!" all three member sprinted down the hallway to her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Austin, why are you attached to my hip like a puppy," Colby laughed as Austin trailed him from the locker room toward guerilla.

"Man, this is an exciting night!" Austin placed his hand on Colby's shoulder and cried. "You guys are the final event. The end all to be all! Red vs blue, Raw vs Smackdown, the big dogs are up for the fight! It is time to see what men will take supremacy! You need to get hyped up man!" Austin exclaimed slapping him on the chest.

Colby laughed and pushed him away, "I am, I am." They entered guerilla and Colby looked around, "That's odd, I thought Lee was going to come meet me here before the match. I haven't seen her all night." He frowned.

Austin looked worried but tried to pull it together, "So my love and support aren't good enough for you," he cried in mock hurt. "You need some girl to come and kiss you and tell you you're pretty to go kick some ass now?"

Colby rolled his eyes, "Don't be stupid. She just said she'd be here to watch from guerilla is all."

"She probably just had some of the other guys to take care of, I'm sure she'll be watching. You know she's not here to just be your cheerleader," Joe walked up and teased Colby.

"Yeah, I know, you're right," Colby laughed and began putting on his gloves.

Austin sagged a little in release. Lee had made him promise not to let Colby or Joe know what had happened before they had gone through the final match _. All it would do was distract them from their jobs, I don't need Colby getting hurt tonight, too._ So Austin had been playing bodyguard, warding off any that might try to talk to Colby about what happened between Lee and Windham.

Without further incident the music hit and the superstars started to head out one by one. Austin went to watch from a monitor, more anxious for how he was going to tell Colby once he came back then for how the match was going.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Kofi had come to join him.

"I managed to keep them ignorant before they headed out," Austin answered. "How is she?"

Kofi turned toward him and shrugged, "She was examined and is going to need stitches, has at least bruised, if not cracked, ribs, and is overall probably gonna hurt tomorrow. She was with the police answering questions when I left, Claudio was with her."

"Man, I do not know how I'm going to tell Colby about this," Austin scratched the back of his neck guiltily.

Soon Jon Good was eliminated and headed back, followed not long after by Adam. Finally, the only ones left were Randy, Jon Huber, Joe, and Colby. Austin tensed as he watched the RKO and heard the pin fall count.

Colby walked through the curtain and was greeted by Good, "Hey, fun match man. Like old times." He swatted Colby on the back.

"Yeah, thanks, man. It was cool," Colby turned and nearly ran into Austin. "Whoa, seriously, dude. I have a girlfriend, a little space please," he chuckled and grabbed a bottle of water that a someone handed him.

Austin looked at him apprehensively, "Sorry. So uh Colby? I, uh, have something to, umm, tell you." Austin began nervously.

Colby slowly lowered the water bottle he'd been drinking, "Ok...what's up?"

Austin took a big breath, "Well first of all, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but she made promise not to. She said you'd be distracted. I don't know it seemed right at the time, but-" Austin had begun pacing and talking rather fast.

"Austin! What is going on?" Colby demanded.

Austin turned and took a big breath, "Windham was here."

Colby immediately tensed up, "What happened? Where is Lee?"

"Well he, umm," Austin braced himself. "He attacked her in her office."

Colby turned pale. Good and Shane stopped talking and came up behind Colby to hear what happened.

Austin continued quickly, "She's ok," he put his hands on Colby's shoulders. "She's a little beaten up but she got away and he's in custody now."

"Where is she?" Colby shouted knocking Austin's arms away.

"The Medical offices, the police are there. Claudio is with her," before he had finished Colby was walking out the door.

"Hey, what's going on?" Shane McMahon came up putting his hand on Austin's shoulder. Good walked up and just then Joe walked in from the ramp, too.

"Hey," Joe started but seeing the look on everyone's faces he stopped in his tracks for a moment. "What's happened?" Everyone turned expectantly to Austin who sighed.

"Windham attacked Lee in her office tonight,"

"What?" everyone but Joe was in shock. Joe was immediately furious.

"What happened, Austin? He wasn't supposed to be here!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, well he's still a superstar Joe, even if he didn't have a match. He came to her office and apparently he had seen Colby and Lee together. He completely snapped. Whatever thread he was hanging on by broke. He went after her," Austin looked away uncomfortably. "She didn't tell us, she probably did the police, but judging by the state of her clothes, we think he tried to rape her." Austin looked back up, "she was pretty beat up. She needed stitches and her ribs were messed up. Her clothes were torn. She managed to stab him with a muscle relaxer from the EMT kit in her office and ran away. She ran out into the hallway where E, Kofi, and I were. She was pretty scared at first but after she calmed down she was like ridiculously logical about it all. She made me promise to keep you and Colby from finding out before the match."

"So you're saying Windham Rotunda, one of my smackdown superstars, attacked the RAW lead physical therapist?" Shane broke in.

"Lee has had problems with him since before the brand split," Joe explained. "Best we can figure is his divorce triggered some sort of psychotic break in him. He started stalking her. Colby and I spoke to him last week to tell him to back off. It was actually, uh, Colby that broke his hand after the match."

Shane looked like he had swallowed something sour, "Excuse me, I'm going to have to go deal with this." He turned and left.

Joe grabbed a water bottle, "Come on, let's go make sure Lee is ok."

"And Colby doesn't do something stupid," Austin added.

When Colby came to the medical office Claudio was standing out front with a police officer.

"So his gift giving escalated recently then?" the officer asked.

"Well it got more frequent, he sent her something every day," Claudio began.

"Where is she?" Colby interrupted, turning Claudio toward him.

"Excuse me," the officer asked trying to push Colby back.

"This is her boyfriend," Claudio explained.

The officer withdrew his hand, "Hello, sir, I'm Officer Mike Andrews. Dr. Lewis is currently with the medical unit, they're finishing taking photos of the trauma for evidence. Then they had to wrap her ribs and stitch her head."

"I want to see her," Colby started toward the door but was intercepted by the officer.

"Sir, you would only be in the way in there at the moment. Also, if I could, I would like to ask you a few questions about the history between Dr. Lewis and Mr. Rotunda."

"Not until I see, Lee," Colby turned to the officer heatedly.

"Sir, that's not possible at the moment-"

"It damn well is going to be," Colby yelled going for the door again. This time Claudio stepped in front.

"Colby, you know you can't do anything for her right now," Claudio began.

"I need to make sure she's alright," he pushed Claudio who made sure he hardly moved.

"Sir, I assure you, she is in good hands," Officer Mike began again.

"I don't care," Colby yelled.

"Colby?"

He heard her voice call out from behind the door and he stopped yelling abruptly. "Lee? It's me, I'm right here."

"Colby, I'll be finished getting stitched in just a few minutes. Please, cooperate with the officer," she sound tired.

Colby sighed and turned back to the officer. "Ok, what do you need to know?"

Lee was just starting to have her head stitched when she heard Colby's voice. She was so happy she could have cried, then she heard him start to get louder and angrier. She sighed to herself.

After she believed she had calmed him down enough to not come barging in while she was still only half dressed she turned back to the doctor.

"Ok, Doctor, if we could get these stitches done," Lee said as she tilted her head to give Dr. Hannibal better access to the injury.

"Of course, you know this will sting some. I am sorry that we can't give you stronger pain killers, but with a possible concussion," the pretty blonde began.

"I know, they could help induce a coma if they sent me to sleep too harshly," she sighed. "It's ok, I can handle it. Please proceed."

The doctor poked the needle into Lee's scalp and she winced and tried not to flinch. It had been a long couple of hours: reliving the experience over and over, taking harsh questions from the police, and then having to be examined and photographed. She had kept it together but she was so tired and on edge. There were too many people; too many people asking questions, too many people accusing her of leading Windham on, too many people around for her to cry.

"All done," the doctor said and began to explain about keeping it clean, but Lee was barely listening. She walked over and picked up the hoodie Claudio had brought for her. Of course, she hadn't brought a jacket today, so Claudio offered to get her a shirt. What he brought her was Colby's hoodie. She slipped it on and nearly sighed with relief at being able to hide the tape on her ribs and some of the bruising that was starting. The hoodie smelled like Colby, it made her feel better.

"Are you ready to go out?" the doctor asked gently.

"Is there a bunch of them out there?" Lee wasn't sure she wanted to continue to be surrounded by people. The blonde doctor peeked out the door. "There are indeed several large men waiting for you."

Lee bit her lip, "Could I maybe...umm"

"Yes?" Dr. Hannibal prompted.

"Could you maybe just send Colby in for a minute?" Lee shook her head a little, "I'm not sure I'm ready for all of them yet."

The young doctor smiled, "Of course, I'll send him in." She walked out and a moment later Colby slipped in, shutting the door behind him. Lee looked up and met his eyes, immediately tears came to her eyes and a soft smile came to her lips.

"Colby," his name emerged a little strangled as she walked to him and let him envelope her in a hug. His arms went around her and he laid his head on top of hers.

"God, Lee, as soon as Austin even said the word Windham I about lost it," he pulled back and brought his hand to her face to look in her eyes. "Are you ok?"

Lee put her hand over his and let tears continue to stream down her cheeks, "I've had better nights." He pulled her back to him and held her for a minute. When she felt under control Lee pulled away this time.

"How was the match?" Lee asked looking him over, taking in his half team RAW, half Seth Rollins shirt.

Colby stared at her, "Are you kidding right now? You're asking me about the match?"

Lee looked at him calmly, "Colby I have talked about nothing but Windham Rotunda for the last hour and a half. So yes, I am asking you about the match."

Colby sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He had to strain to even remember the match right now, "It went well. They ended with a little old fashioned Shield vs. Wyatts by having Joe and I be the last two against Randy and Huber."

Lee smiled, her first real one, "Good I liked the SHIELD, I like when you guys touch on that a little."

"I know," he said putting his arm around her neck and pulling her to his side to kiss her head. "So are you ready to go out."

"I'm ready to get away from here," Lee sighed and let him lead her toward the door. "I just am so tired of people and questions. I'm tired of talking about it."

"Ok, no one else will hound you. We'll just get my stuff and get out of here," he moved his hand to her waist and she winced. He turned and looked at her before they made it to the door and raised his eyebrows in a silent question.

Lee sort of looked down, "Ribs. I got slammed into the floor a lot." She pulled her arm across her body self-consciously. "I have stitches and a possible concussion, too," she scuffed her foot across the floor.

Colby gently placed his hand under her chin and raised it to look at her, "It's not something to be ashamed of, Lee."

She started to tear up and looked away stubbornly again, "I know. I just shouldn't have let it happen, I should have done more." She looked down again, "I feel like a weak little girl," she admitted quietly.

"Lee," he stepped closer. "Lee look at me." She wiped away her tears but did as he asked. "Lee the last thing anyone would ever call you is weak. I don't know everything that happened tonight, but I do know that he's a trained fighter and a lot bigger than you. I also know you got away, ok? You were smarter and you got him with a-what was it?"

"A muscle relaxer," she chuckled wetly. "His legs essentially gave out when he tried to chase me, I can see it as a little funny, now."

"Exactly, ok. Nobody else would have been able to think of that," he hugged her again.

"Ok," she said, "It's just been an emotional night. I think I just need to get out of this place and sleep."

"Ok, let's go. By the way, how did you end up with my hoodie?" he started to open the door.

"Oh, Claudio brought it to me, I didn't bring a jacket today," she smiled guilty.

He laughed as they walked out to the crowd waiting for them.

Except there weren't any. Officer Andrews and and Dr. Hannibal were still there waiting.

Dr. Hannibal smiled, "So I asked your friends if they would give you a little time tonight. I reassured them you were ok. They all said to tell you they loved you and were around if you needed anything. They also brought your bag, Mr. Lopez." She bent down and picked up his duffle bag and handed it to him.

Lee could have hugged her, "Thank you"

Colby took his bag then gently placed his hand back around Lee, "Ok, let's get out of here."

Lee nodded and put her arms around Colby as they headed out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys. I went back and rewrote part of the last chapter because I just felt like I was missing something. I decided that I was focused solely on how Lee felt after this incident and that's not real life. In reality this would have been traumatic for Colby too. So here is the last chapter reworked with a little more.**

Colby and Lee made it back to the hotel and put their bags down with a sigh. Lee started to run her hand through her hair but winced when she touched her stitches and put her hand down. She turned to Colby, "You need to shower right?"

Colby shrugged and smiled, "Well you're the one lying next to me all night. I could not shower if you like."

Lee laughed lightly and scrunched up her face, "Go make yourself smell pretty. I'm going to get ready for bed." She playfully gave him a little shove toward the bathroom door.

"Ok," Colby chuckled and leaned in to place a kiss on her forehead. He grabbed his bag again and turned to the bathroom. Lee watched him go and sagged onto the edge of the sofa for a second. It was nice to be alone for just a second. After a moment, though, she started to feel the emotions bubbling up inside of her, so she got up and began to undress. Her jeans were ripped and had blood on them. She slowly peeled them off and threw them in the trash. She peeled off her underwear as well, they weren't damaged, but she threw them away anyhow. She went to her bag and found a clean pair to put on before she unzipped and slipped out of Colby's jacket. She folded it and placed it by his things. She dug through her bag and found her sleep shirt, she went to raise the shirt up to slip on but cried out from the sharp pain in her ribs. For a second she lowered the shirt and took a few deep breaths. She gritted her teeth and raised the shirt slowly, ignoring the pain she pulled it on just as the bathroom door opened.

"Hey, are you ok? I heard you yell," Colby said as he came out soaking wet with a towel around his waist.

"Yes, I'm fine," Lee said, unable to appreciate the site he was after her long night. "I just moved my arm a little too much and my ribs let me know. No big deal," she shrugged with a soft smile.

Colby looked her up and down, "You know I could have helped you put your shirt on so it didn't hurt."

Lee shrugged again, "It's fine, it didn't hurt that bad, I had just forgotten for a moment so it surprised me is all."

"Lee, I'm here for a reason," he stepped closer. "The tables are flipped for once, you're injured and need a little help; let me help you."

Lee smiled softly, "I'll try."

"Good," he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Then he turned back toward the bathroom to finish drying off and changing. Lee sighed and shook her head, she knew he was right, maybe tomorrow she would be more willing. As it was she was so tired she walked over to the bed, laid down, and didn't remember anything after.

Colby walked out of the bathroom and saw Lee asleep on the bed. He walked over and gently pulled the blanket higher over her. He could only gaze for a moment at the emerging bruises on her face before turning away. A sense of disgust with himself and guilt grew in the pit of his stomach with the sight of those injuries. She needed him, and he knew he couldn't let her see how badly it hurt him to see her that way, to see how badly he'd failed her.

He had known, he had known so long ago. He had let her be scared, he had let Windham's obsession and delusions grow. He should have stopped it months ago, before it had come to this. He could have saved her! But he had let fear for things like her job or reputation…or his reputation, keep him quiet. He should of at least known Windham would try something; that a simple threat an minor injury wouldn't affect him. He should have never let her leave his side. Colby yanked his boxers on and let out a low growl of frustration.

 _Well never again, from now on I'll be there. She'll never have to be scared like that again…._

The next morning Lee awakened groggy and stiffly made her way to the bathroom. Seeing herself in the mirror she groaned. The left side of her face was covered with a massive bruise, her hair was tangled and matted, her lip was split, and she had dried blood by it. In other words, she was as sexy as could be this morning. She decided maybe a shower would make her feel a little more human. Lee stripped off her sleep wrinkled clothes. Then, slowly, she started to peel the sweat soaked gauze from her ribs. Underneath the bandages her back was one complete bruise and her arms and inner thighs were speckled with bruises approximately the size of finger tips. Every movement sent a sharp pain and even standing still her body ached. Lee sighed and turned on the water in the shower.

The warm water felt wonderful, for a while she just stood there, letting it wash away all the sweat and any blood that may still be in her hair. Eventually the water went from hot to luke warm and she thought she better begin to wash before it became a cold shower. Lightly she scrubbed and washed her hair. Finally, she stepped out and wrapped herself in a towel. Gently running a comb through her hair and trying to use some make up to cover the worst bruising on her face. Unfortunately, not being much of a makeup girl, she lacked the skills and products to make a vast difference to her appearance.

Lee tucked her towel around her tighter as she opened the door and looked around to see if Colby was up yet; he wasn't. So Lee crept over to her bag and found some clean, comfy clothes. As she turned back to the bathroom, clothes in hand, Colby stirred and looked up; Lee froze.

"Hey," he said drowsily as he tried to blink sleep from his eyes.

"Hey," Lee said with a half-smile as she turned away and began to head back to the bathroom.

"Wait, come here," Colby reached out and pulled her towel gently toward him. Lee followed and knelt on the bed in front of him. She reluctantly looked at him, he let his gaze run over her face and arms, taking in the bruises, before traveling back to her eyes and holding them. She saw a sadness there that worried her but then he brought his hand up to caress her cheek and tuck her wet hair behind her ear. He smiled into her face before he leaned up and kissed her mouth gently. Lee let her lips mold to his and sighed into him They pulled a part and she leaned against him for a moment as he stroked her back. Colby kissed her head before Lee pulled away with a smile, giving him one more soft peck before walking back to the bathroom.

Through the day Lee and Colby had several visitors, checking in on them. She reassured all of their friends and received their reassurances gratefully. Nobody mentioned Windham or what was being done about him. She appreciated the company of her friends but overwhelming look of pity she saw in their eyes was difficult to ignore. Colby stayed by her side all day, catering to ever possible wish or whim she may have had. When he felt she was getting tired he shooed their friends a way and would make her lie down. And sometimes she caught him with a look of what maybe held some of the same pity, like their friends, but there was another sadness there; something she couldn't identify. She began to wonder if this was how he would always see her now, as a victim. Did he not see her as pretty anymore? Had what Windham done make her seem damaged or untouchable? Would he never be able to see her in sexual way again? Lee knew it was unfair and paranoid to be worried about this the day after, she couldn't have handled it if he did see her sexually right now. But the sadness in his eyes scared her, she just had to hope it would go away soon.

That night Colby went to the arena for RAW alone, Lee wasn't quite ready for the constant attention and remarks that would come with the backstage. Instead she slept and woke to watch the show in the hotel room, enjoying watching her man storm down to the ring and challenge KO.

Colby went to RAW that night and endured an onslaught of questions while finding out that Windham was on indefinite suspension, his employment hinging on an internal investigation. One that started with Colby being called into the office of Stephanie and Hunter.

"So you're saying he's been threatening her for months and nobody brought it to our attention?" Stephanie questioned blatantly.

Colby sighed, "We had no proof to bring to you, his word against hers armed with a few nondescript notes signed with a _W_. Be honest, Steph, what would you have done with that?"

"He's right," Hunter broke in looking at his wife who was gripping the desk with white knuckles.

"Maybe, but we deserved to know there was potential for this kind of public incident-"

" _Public Incident_? Is that what you're worried about? Does it even matter to you that Lee got hurt? Or how scared she's been?" Colby stood up, voice climbing. "Or does it only matter to you that you screwed up one of your story lines? Would it matter if there wasn't a potential loss in money for the company? Would you rather he kept scaring her as long as it didn't inconvenience you?" Colby was breathing heavy and he could feel his blood pounding.

Stephanie waited for Colby to stop and take a breath, "You know that is not true. My point was maybe we could have done more to prevent this from coming to a head. But now all we can do is try to clean up the mess. Now, we are very sorry for what happened to Ms. Lewis and the trauma she has undergone at Windham's hands. We would like to make amends by offering her enhanced travel benefits and accommodations with the company for as long as she remains. We are also giving her paid time off for as long as she needs before she feels ready, and is deemed ready by a company psychiatrist, to return to work-"

"You're asking her to leave? That's exactly why she was afraid of coming to you," Colby stated incredulously.

"We are giving her leave," Stephanie replied steadily. She sighed and softened, "Colby, be serious, Lee is going to need time to cope with this and adjust. Coming back to a bustling backstage isn't what is going to be best for her."

Gradually Colby relaxed and nodded in understanding, "You're right."

"Yes, I am," Stephanie continued business-like. "We want to give you the next week of shows off as well, to be with her. We ask that after tonight you be back for RAW two weeks from now."

"We'll give you the jet to take wherever you to want to go," Hunter added, his tone held more understanding than his wife's.

"Thank you," Colby stood to shake his hand and then Stephanie's before exiting the office.

When Colby told Lee about the time off for them both and the use of the McMahon private jet at first Lee was worried about her job. But when Colby asked if she really wanted to be back at work this week she couldn't honestly say yes.

"Exactly. It's not that they don't want you at work, or with the company, Lee," Colby gently massaged her upper arms, trying to calm her. "They just want you to have some time to process, so you won't feel uncomfortable backstage."

"You're right," Lee agreed after a moment.

Colby pulled her closer and brushed her hair back, "Lee, they want you to see the company psychiatrist for clearance to return to work, too."

He watched her, ready for her to be upset or feel like Stephanie and Hunter thought she couldn't do her job, he had a rebuttal prepared. Instead she surprised him with a nod of acceptance.

"That makes sense, that would be the case at any job I think, especially with it happening on company time, technically," she assented. "It would probably be good for me anyway."

Colby pulled her to him, "It will be. Did I tell you I had to go to one after the social media incidents in 2015? Mostly she told me I had a pathological need for attention, though." He chuckled and could feel Lee grin against him.

"Well, that's obvious," Lee smiled and put her arms around his waist, too.

"So…" he began gently, "do you want me to book tickets back to your parents tomorrow?"

Lee was silent for a second and Colby began to worry he had upset her for some reason. She pulled back and shook her head, "No."

Colby frowned, "No?...umm where do you want to go then?"

"I don't know…," she said concerned and sighed. "I just-I just don't want to have to go home looking like this," she swept her hand to take in her body. "I don't want to have to explain to my parents, I don't want to have to relive it with them."

"Hey, hey, come back, come back," he pulled her back to his chest. "We don't have to go anywhere. You don't have to explain yourself to anyone." They stood there like that for a while when Colby suddenly exclaimed, "How about we go back to my place? We could spend the week Netflixing and I could prove to you that I can actually cook!"

She laughed, "But then the first time I meet anyone in your life I'll look like Rocky at the _end_ of the movie."

Colby smiled, "Would it be ok if I called my mom and told her beforehand, then you wouldn't have to relive it. And most of the people in my life are fighters anyway, they're used to a few bruises."

Lee thought for a moment, "I think that sounds great." She smiled, "I'd like to see your house and your training facility."

"Then it's settled," Colby was delighted. "I'll call and book a flight."

Later that night Colby called his mom to tell her what happened.

"He hurt her, Mom, he hurt her bad and I let him," his voice was tense as he sat on the balcony with his head in his hands. He was close to tears. Telling his mom that he had let Windham terrorize Lee and that he hadn't been there to protect her when she needed him was harder than he had expected.

"What do you mean you let him, Colby? You most certainly did not! You could have had no idea this was going to happen!" His mother replied.

"But I could have stopped him months ago-"

"With no proof nothing would have happened, you said so yourself."

"I could have done more than hurt his hand, I should have beaten him within an inch of his life," Colby continued.

"And only gotten yourself in trouble. Then maybe you would have been suspended and he would have still been there, you don't know, Colby," his mother answered sternly but gently at the same time. "Colby you can't stop every bad thing in the world, sometimes the people we love get hurt."

"Yeah, but I should have done more. I should have been there," Colby shook his head. "Look, thank you, Mom, but I just needed you to know because we're coming home tomorrow for a couple weeks. Lee is coming with me. She didn't want to have to talk about it with her parents, she wanted somewhere stress free she could recover. I said I would tell you so you could make sure nobody bugged her about it. And especially don't act pitying, that part has been really rough on her." He had watched her get more and more upset by her friend's sympathy and he thought it best to head that off now.

"Ok, Colby. I can't wait to meet her, even if I wish it was under different circumstances. You tell her I'll have dinner ready. And Colby," her voice held a note of pleading, "please be easier on yourself. She may have gotten hurt but you have to stop blaming yourself."

"I'll try, Mom," he promised. "Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you tomorrow, baby. Goodnight."

As Colby drove them toward his house he pointed out things along the way. His high school hangouts, relative's houses, favorite restaurants, it was fun for Lee to get to see this side of him. He was so relaxed and smiling; he may love travelling but she could see he loved being home, too. They drove past his gym and he glowed with pride in his facility, but they continued their way to his house without stopping.

It was a nice change, at the airport he had been practically glued to Lee's side. Eyes narrowed toward the crowds and then the employees that helped on the company jet. He had been so tense the last couple of days, it was wonderful to see him begin to relax.

Reaching Colby's house Lee was surprised to see how large and well-kept it was.

"My mom takes care of keeping up my house when I'm not around," he said, as if reading her mind. Lee had gotten out of the car and was looking over the small gardens in the front. She lightly touched a crocus and turned to smile at him.

"It's beautiful here," she proclaimed. Colby's answering smile lit up his face before he moved around to the back to grab their bags. When he opened the door she was welcomed to his simply furnished home. It was obviously a bachelor pad, full of dark colors and bare necessities, all the furniture was high end. Lee took a big breath and let it out. _Things would be alright here,_ she thought as she moved farther into the house.


End file.
